


Fighting Together

by Anaki911



Series: Forever Together: Brian/Dom [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaki911/pseuds/Anaki911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Dom are now together but things seem to become strain as time passes. Dom won't talk and Brian is left wondering, but will they fight for their love or will they let their past and outsiders to decide for them. The Team can't do anything but watch as the two people they care about the most began to fight one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edward_Cullen_Lover_2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edward_Cullen_Lover_2012/gifts).



> It's been a while since I did this, and I'll be honest I stopped doing it because I sometimes don't see the point. Now though I'm sure that many of you will be wondering if this story will be a long chapter story or not, and I'll be honest and say that I don't know since currently I don't always have access to the internet and might take a while to update between chapters. I'll try my best to do so though, and to make this the best chapter story ever… if any of you ever agree with me. (lol)
> 
> Anyway I hope that you my dear readers enjoy reading this story as much as the last one. Do please tell me what you think of the story. :)

Brian wasn't sure how things had gone from a calm conversation to arguing. It had been so long since he had argued with Dom that it took him off guard for a moment before returning the hurtful words flung his way. That was until the last word was said; he stayed silent as his chest constricted at the painful feeling of the words. He watched as Dom looked at him, but before the other could say anything Brian turned around.

"I'll make sure all your things are moved to one of the guest rooms in the second floor," Brian said in an empty tone.

"Bri-"

"I'll be in my office at the garage if anything of importance comes up," Brian interrupted the other before leaving without looking back. He knew that if he did he wouldn't have been able to stop the tears from falling in front of the man he love.

**BDBDBD**

Mia looked at her brother as he sat on the couch, his head between his hands. She could tell he was crying by the way his shoulders were so tense; it has been so long since she had seen her brother break down. Now though it was for a different thing, everyone had heard the argument. It had frozen them at the anger they heard from each word that had come out of Brian and Dom. No one knew if to intervene or not. That was until Dom had said something so silently that the silence that followed was worst than anything. She stayed by the living room door, not saying anything but knowing her brother knew she was there.

"You don't have to stay all day Mia," Dom said without looking up.

"What happened Dom?" Mia asked with concern.

She watched as her brother laughed in a hallowed way. So bitter yet so hateful at the same time. It was something she wished she had never heard.

"We broke up," was all Dom said before clenching his hands.

Mia stayed silent at that, could it even be possible? Brian and Dom had seemed so unstoppable together that it was unreal to hear those words. Not even when Brian had disappeared in order to protect them had she seen Dom so defeated.

"Why?" Mia finally whispered.

"Because I can never let go," Dom said as he stood up. "Because I told him I wished I had never met him."

"Oh Dom."

"I'll go for a ride, I'll be back later."

Mia watched silently as her brother left without saying more. She sent a silent prayer though that they would be back together again. Brian and Dom should never be without the other.

**BDBDBD**

Vince looked at his blond friend for a while; he could see his shoulders were hunch in defeat and sadness. He had only seen this side of the blonde racer once before, it had been a week before he had disappeared from the house in Echo Park. Taking a deep breath he squared his shoulders and went up to the open door. He leaned against the frame for a moment before stepping inside and closing the door. Without saying anything he sat in front of the desk Brian was sitting and waited.

"I hope he wasn't coward enough to send you instead of coming," Brian whispered without looking up from the paper he had in front of him.

"Would have told him to deal with it himself. I'm here because I want to know if you two will really not be together anymore," Vince said calmly.

"He made it very clear that he never wanted me," Brian said.

The hurt in his voice was something that Vince wish he didn't hear again. While it was true that Brian was like a Snowman, when he showed emotions they could cut through you like a very sharp knife. Vince sighed and lean back, his blue eyes never leaving from the other.

"I think you two just need to cool down before talking again," Vince finally said. "If after the two of you decide it's better to not be together, and then remember the time you two had together with a smile and not with sadness."

"It's easier said than done."

Vince only nodded but didn't say anything else.

**BDBDBD**

Dom drove until he reached a small secluded area near the beach. It wasn't too far from Tej's garage, but it seemed like it was rarely visited. He closed his eyes and lean back; he hadn't meant to say that to Brian. The blonde was his world, the only one that kept him sane and now he didn't if he still had that. He knew that Brian was always trying to protect him, but he wasn't a small child that needed shielding. He was a man that knew how to protect his family and although Brian didn't always needed protecting he wanted to stand next to the man offering his strength. Taking out his wallet Dom looked at the photo in which Brian and he were together. Both were leaning against the black charger. Brian was smiling as he lean his head backwards to look at Dom.

"I won't let you go," Dom said softly before walking back to his car and driving back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to update twice a week, but I might end up doing it once only. The longest any of you will have to wait for a new chapter will be two weeks, although I'll do my best so that won't have to happen. :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and do share your thoughts I love to read them. :)

Brian didn't know if to go back to the house or not, it wasn't that he didn't love it there because that would be a lie. He had his family back, but now Dom seemed to be trouble and he didn't seem to want to tell him. Brian wondered if he had done the right thing by allowing Dom to make love to him when they found him. Nothing had gone amiss, but then a week later Dom begun to act different. He seemed to be distancing himself as if waiting for Brian to make a wrong move, and that hurt. It hurt the blonde man that his lover didn't seemed to trust him anymore. Could it be something related with what had happened when he left Los Angeles without saying anything to his family? No… Dom would tell him right?

In the end Brian knew that he couldn't hide in his office forever, the others would make it their mission to get him out of there. For tonight though he didn't want to know anything about what had cause Dom to lash out like that. He knew for a fact though that he wouldn't be sharing a bed with the man he loved tonight, even if the other apologized which Brian knew was a possibility.

' _No I won't let him share my bed tonight,_ ' Brian decided. He just hoped that he was able to stand by his decision.

**BDBDBD**

Dom looked out towards the street waiting for the sound of the garage being close down for the day. He wondered if Brian would avoid him now that it seemed that they had brake up, but Dom really didn't know what to do. Things had gotten out of hand and he had taken his frustration out on the only person that seemed to give back as good as he got even when those things hurt both of them in the end. For a moment Dom wonder if Brian would actually follow through his threat and make sure everything that belong to him was going to be moved out to another room.

' _No I can't think like that, I know he loves me as much as I love him. I just need to apologize._ '

It wasn't long after his resolution that Dom heard Brian begin to close up for the day, he looked towards the garage entrance and watched as the man went through the motions of making sure everything was in order and that everything was under lock. Dom stood and noticed the moment that Brian noticed him, the blonde had froze for a moment before he walked in his direction but Dom knew that man wouldn't be stopping like he had done that second night they found each other once more. Dom was proven right when Brian begun to walk around him as if he wasn't there at all, and that hurt more than anything. Without really thinking on his actions Dom reached out to stop the man he loved from walking away.

"Don't you dare touch me Toretto," Brian said in an emotionless tone.

"Don't avoid me then," Dom said as calmly as he could.

Brian didn't say anything just looked at Dom for a moment before starting to walk once again towards the house that they now share. Dom should have known better than to touch the man when he was on defensive, he had done that once before and hadn't done the same mistake until now. Before he knew what was happening Dom found himself facing the barrel of a gun that Brian seemed to always carry around with him.

"I warned you, Toretto," Brian's icy tone was worst than before.

Dom had heard that tone once directed at Tran, but never towards any of their team members or outsiders that were no real threat. To be on the receiving end of that tone made Dom realized how much he had hurt Brian, and instead of allowing a couple of days to pass so they could both calm down he had decided to confront the problem head on like he always did. Dom's brown eyes locked with blue ones; to anyone they would look like they had no emotion at all. Dom though knew the man so well that he could see that Brian was trying to hide what he was feeling without much success and the blonde knew that. He didn't back off though and Dom knew that it was hard for his lover to not drop the gun and just reach out to him like he usually did.

"I want you to get a change of clothes tonight and sleep in one of the guest rooms, I'll ask Vince to help you move the rest of your things in that room tomorrow after I have left to work," Brian said without lowering the gun.

Dom wanted to protest but he knew when he had to accept the consequences of his actions. Without looking away from the blue eyes he love so much the King of the Streets nodded in defeat. When Brian walked backwards for a moment, not taking his blue eyes away from him as if afraid he would do something to him. Dom heard the door open and Mia's gasp, but all he saw was the man he loved so much just turn around and enter the house without saying anything else.

"Dom?" Mia questioned worryingly.

"Don't worry Cara Mia," Dom said kissing his sister's forehead.

**BDBDBD**

Brian walked towards the second floor and directly to his room, making sure that the door was close before sitting on his bed and putting his head between his hands. He didn't know if to be hurt that Dom had touched him after he told him not to do so, or to be angry at the man for trying to talk about their problems. He knew that he had left Mia in a worry state as well as the rest of their friends. He was at fault in part because he hadn't lowered his voice and hadn't really tried to keep their argument between them. He wondered if Vince was right, they probably just needed to cool down and talk it out. Taking a deep breath Brian walked towards the balcony doors, but before he could open them he heard a hesitant knock on the door.

"It's open," Brian called out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last note or until I have to absolutely post another. I have noticed that I never told everyone that this is Finally Together Sequel. So I apologize for that.

Brian didn’t expect to see Jesse opening the door; there had been a time that Brian had known that the young man wouldn’t go near him or Dom when they fought. Brian knew that it wasn’t because Jesse was afraid of them but because he always believed in letting them talk it out and find a solution to their problems. It had always been like that Jesse had told Brian once that the only time he would approach either of them would be if he was afraid that their family would fall apart because of their argument. It seemed that day had arrived because the blue eyes of the other blonde seemed to be distant and worry all at once.

“Hey Jess,” Brian said softly knowing that the other needed him to listen.

“You guys aren’t really going to separate right? I don’t want our family to be separated again,” Jesse said as he begun to clench and unclenched his hands.

“Even if Dom and I didn’t get back together you know that we would find a way to be in the same room so our family stays together,” Brian answered. He motioned for Jesse to get near and once the young man was close enough Brian embrace him in a tight hug. “I don’t think it will get to that Jess, I love Dom too much to let him go. I know that something is bothering him but right now we need space to cool down before we can talk it out. For that to happen he has to learn that he has to trust me to listen to him and not just lash out.”

“Yeah… guess you are right,” Jesse said with a soft chuckled. “I think that he’s scare that you might disappear again…”

“That’s one of my guesses but I’m not sure and he hasn’t said anything to me either so I wouldn’t be able to tell you what is going on.”

“When you left L.A., he stopped doing a lot of things,” Jesse confessed in a soft tone. “He didn’t seem to know where he was or what was happening around him. It wasn’t until Mia talked some sense into him that he seemed to start acting like himself again. Or as much as he would let himself let go while you weren’t there. Even Edwin and Hector seemed to worry about him.”

“Yeah Mia and Letty told me as much,” Brian sighed as he allowed the younger man to step back.

“Sleep well Bri,” Jesse whispered before turning around and leaving the room without waiting for Brian to say the same in returned.

**BDBDBD**

Rome could see that Brian and Dom were struggling to talk to each other… even to be in the same room. It had been a week since Dom had moved to the room across from Brian, and the black man didn’t know how he felt about that. He could see the pain in the blue eyes of his friend but he could also see the anger that still lurked in the back. Dom didn’t seem to be different though, but what Rome didn’t really understand was the emotions that were behind those dark eyes. They not only seemed to have sadness and pain in them, but they seemed to hide a fear that no one seemed to notice. The last straw was when Rome saw that one of the girls that always seemed to want Brian’s attention look for him and try to get him to go with them to some bar.

“I hope he won’t make the mistake of going with them,” Vince’s voice came suddenly from behind that Rome turned around ready for attack.

“I hear ya,” Rome said once he could calm down his heart and went back to staring at his friend and the two women near a blue eclipse.

“Think that Dom and he will talk soon?” Vince asked.

“If those two don’t convince him to go with them then it will be more than likely that they’ll talk either tonight or tomorrow after the race,” Rome answered.

Both men smirked with satisfaction when both women got on their car and left with disappointed looks. They shared a look before going back to work in one of the cars that had gotten there in the early morning. It wasn’t long after the two women left the Dom approached Brian, Rome and Vince watched as the bald man stretched his right hand and gave a red rose to Brian before taking three steps backwards before turning and leaving the garage and entering the house.

“You know that always puzzles me,” Vince said with a frown as he saw Brian smiled slightly before shaking his head and entering his office.

“He loves red roses, and from what I could see from the time that they were fine Toretto never gave a red rose to Bri,” Rome said as he watched the blonde man exit the office with his hands empty. He knew though that his friend hadn’t thrown the red rose to the trash, if he hadn’t wanted to answer to Dominic then he wouldn’t have accepted the rose in the first place.

“D only gives them to Brian when they had a big argument,” Vince said making the black man to look at him in confusion. “Well if Brian didn’t allow Dom back into his bed after the first week then Dom would give a red rose to Brian and leave without saying anything. Then after a race or a barbeque in the backyard they would close themselves in their room and talk. If things didn’t go well Dom would be on the couch for the rest of the second week before they talked again. If things did worked out Dom slept on the couch that night and went back the following night.”

Rome laughed in amusement making the other man smirk in understanding.

“I guess that they’ll talk after the race then, I hope they work it out,” Rome said cleaning his hands with a rag that he had on his back pocket.

“I hope so; those two shouldn’t be apart like that.”

**BDBDBD**

Dom watched as Brian walked around the garage from the balcony on the second floor, he could see that the blond seemed to just be going through the motions but he also knew that in part it was his fault. He had pushed Brian and didn’t even tell him what had been troubling him. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his lover; Dom just didn’t know how to express himself sometimes. Especially after Lompoc, he had to close himself from all his emotions so the other prisoners wouldn’t near him. It had been hell to be there, but that didn’t even compare to losing his lover without a warning.

‘ _I’ll tell you everything tonight Bri_ ,’ Dom thought as he followed the other man with his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Dom watched as most of the racers looked towards Brian as if they were lining up to race against one another. He knew the look in their eyes, it was the same look he got back in L.A. when he was about to race someone that wasn’t Edwin and Hector. It seemed that Brian had learnt how to race for the win, Brian didn’t line up to race though. He simply got off his car and walked up to Tej and begun to talk to him as if nothing was wrong with the world. Dom though could see that the blond man was not well. His eyes didn’t have the same light they had after they had got back together.

“What’s really happening to you Dom?” Vince voice came suddenly from behind him.

Dom looked at his childhood friend for a moment before looking back towards the man he loved. He hadn’t been able to talk with Brian the night before because the door to the room had been locked and Dom hadn’t dared to knock. He knew that Brian wasn’t ready to hear him out so he knew they would talk after the race, he had hoped it wouldn’t be like that but sometimes Brian dealt with things differently. The reason he didn’t tell them wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but because he didn’t know how to find the right words to tell his family what was really happening.

“I’ve seen that look on your face…” Vince stopped when Dom turned to look at him once more as if daring him to say the wrong thing. “Tell me it’s not that, the girls are back home and alone. I don’t think any of us could survive that again Dominic.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Dom answered in a low tone so no one but his friend could hear. “I’m going to tell Bri tonight and hope for the best.”

“Fuck… if I had known that was the reason you seemed to distance yourself I would have told the Buster when I went to talk to him the other day.”

“No V, I have to be the one to tell him. If you had told him he wouldn’t even have accepted the rose I gave him yesterday,” Dom scanned the racing scene as the race begun, the five miles races were fun to see. Especially when Tej came up with some crazy stunt he wanted to see if the racers were willingly to do. “I’m telling him tonight and hope that I won’t lose him.”

Vince nodded but didn’t say anything else.

**BDBDBD**

Hector and Edwin watched as the same black Mercedes parked at the outskirts of the racing scene. The pair that always got off seemed to always be searching for someone around their territory. It wasn’t even that they didn’t know who they were searching for, the pair had asked around to the ones that didn’t seem to have any connections to them. It wasn’t like that though, Hector and Edwin always made sure that everyone was in contact with them in case they need to pass some information to any of the other racers on other states.

“Did you called D and told him what was happening?” Hector asked Edwin as they followed the pair as they walked around the racing scene.

“Did so, he didn’t like the news. Said not to say anything but to make sure to stay away from them at all times and always be in packs of three or more,” Edwin answered.

Hector nodded as they called out for the race to begin. It seemed that Dom’s Team’s past was coming back. He just hoped that everything would work out at the end. As always after the first two races the pair got on their car and left without saying anything to anyone. Hector and Edwin though knew that this time they had left with information on where to search next.

**BDBDBD**

Brian watched as Dom paced back and forth in their room. While Dom had moved most of his things to the guestroom across from him he hadn’t dared returned for what was left. Brian had been glad for that, he didn’t want the man to leave him altogether but he didn’t want to be lied to either. The blonde allowed the other to pace to collect his thoughts; the race hadn’t helped to relax either of them. Brian had been able to tell that what his lover was going to tell him was something that neither would like at the end of the night.

“Are you going to talk or are you going to just pace around the room like a wild animal?” Brian finally demanded of the man.

“What I’m going to tell you is not easy Pretty Boy,” Dom said as he stopped pacing and walked towards the blond man. “Please sit down this is hard enough as it is.”

Brian looked at Dom with narrowed blue eyes for a moment but at the end sat at the edge of the bed. Dom knelt in front of him not to long after and took his hands in his. It wasn’t something that the bald man did often but it was something that Brian had come to identify as bad news.

“D? What’s really going on man?” Brian asked worry entering his voice as his blue eyes looked at the dark eyes of his lover.

“Remember when we got together in L.A.?” Dom answered with a question of his own.

“Yes, you told me that there was something that you had to tell me but didn’t know how to tell me at the moment. Dominic what does that have t…”

“It has to do with everything Brian,” Dom interrupted the man. “When I was doing time I met a man that told me if I wanted to work for him. At the time I didn’t know who he was and I didn’t really cared, either way I told him I wasn’t interested. He had never been denied though and so he tried to persuade me with money and properties. I had just lost my father and my sister and Vince always came to visit me; it was easy to refuse the offers when I knew that I didn’t need them.”

“What was his name?” Brian asked wanting to know the name of the prisoner.

“Liam Caine.”

**BDBDBD**

Liam looked at his twin sister Marina for a long moment without saying anything. They had returned to the hotel they were staying at to go over the information they could get. He had seen how she used what she could to find the information they needed without looking suspicious. It wasn’t something easy to do, but as long as they stayed away from the organizers of the racing scenes then they should be able to stay out of the radar for a little longer. Even when he didn’t play it safe, he knew his sister was right about not alerting Toretto and his crew that they were coming.

“I think I found them,” Marina said suddenly gaining Liam’s attention at once.


	5. Chapter 5

In all the reactions that Dom was expecting he never saw this one coming, Brian had stood up so fast that Dom was almost knock out on his back. He managed to get his balance though and was able to grab Brian’s wrist before the blond walked away farther. He didn’t dared to stand up because he knew that then it would turned into a shouting match that neither needed at the moment. Brian seemed to know the name or his reaction wouldn’t be the one he was having right now. The blonde man just stood there his back towards his lover and his head hung slightly as if he was trying to figure out a difficult puzzle.

“Let me go Dom,” Brian said in a low voice but didn’t move.

“Only if you promise that we will talk about this right now,” Dom demanded calmly even when he didn’t exactly felt that way on the inside.

“I promise.”

Dom nodded and allowed the wrist his was holding to leave his hold before he stood up and waited for the blond man to face him once again.

“Is he the reason you have been distancing yourself from me?” Brian finally asked.

“I didn’t know how to tell you and the longer I stayed silent the more it became hard to tell you what was going on,” Dom sighed softly. “I thought that things would be different once I left Lompoc, but Edwin called me and told me that the Caine siblings were looking for my Team and me.”

“I thought you never worked for him.”

“He told me when I left Lompoc to expect a visit from one of his associates for my first assignment. I told him that if that was the case that the person he send would end up joining him in jail because I wouldn’t take the risk of returning just to earn some extra money,” Dom said with narrowed eyes at the accusation.

“Who did he sent?” Brian asked as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

“The fucker sent his sister, but even when she tried to persuade me in a different way I sent her away and told her to never return to the shop. Never saw or heard from them again, until the crew was targeted by men that Marina sent. The attacks didn’t last long though because I talked with one of the local LAPD Detectives.”

“You challenged him, Dom you challenged one of the most dangerous man to have ever stepped Lompoc.”

**BDBDBD**

Rome watched as Brian and Dom walked down the stairs and towards them the following morning, both had serious faces and neither seemed to be looking at each other. The black man though could tell that Dom wanted to close the distance between them but Brian wasn’t really allowing it. For a moment Rome wondered if things had ended between them, but he could tell that Brian loved the other man he was just coming to terms with whatever he found out. It seemed that it would be something of great importance if the two Teams were in the same place.

“Liam and Marina Caine have been reported to have been seen at the racing scenes in L.A., as well as Arizona and Texas. I’m guessing they will reach Miami soon,” Brian informed them at once. Rome tensed along with Tej and the rest of the Toretto Team. It seemed that Suki and Jimmy didn’t know who the two people mentioned were.

“Why are they heading this way? I thought Liam was put in Lompoc serving a life sentence,” Tej questioned at once.

“Marina helped her brother escape a few weeks ago. They begun to search the racing scene when they found out that Dom was famous for his speed,” Brian paused for a moment before looking at the man next to him and taking his hand in his. “We will have to leave to keep everyone around here safe.”

“I’m not letting you go without me,” Rome said at once.

“We can’t leave the garage unattended,” Brian countered, but it was evident that he didn’t really want to argue with his friend on the subject.

“We’ll look after it,” Suki said as she exchanged a glance with Jimmy. “Tej will go with you guys to help in whatever he can.”

Rome watched as the other nodded in agreement and understanding. It was obvious that Suki wouldn’t allow Brian to go alone either. He might have the Toretto Team on his side but it was obvious she wanted to keep someone that wouldn’t lie to her on the group. Brian looked around and sighed as if already knowing that if he tried to argue he would lose. They weren’t really giving him a choice as much as more needed help.

“Where are we going?” Leon asked as he put an arm around Letty.

“Across the border,” Brian answered after looking at Dom.

**BDBDBD**

Liam looked at the photo his sister had been able to get of the Toretto family; it seemed that they had allowed a newbie to join them and by the looks of it a pretty one at that. It seemed that Dominic had finally found a weakness in someone outside his family. Liam smirked knowing that now he had something he could use to get to Toretto. As he kept reading Liam’s smirked disappeared and a frown appeared on his face.

“It seems that Toretto didn’t do anything by halves,” Liam said earning his sister’s attention.

“If you mean by the cop in the picture than I agree. Although it is said that he left without leaving a trace, that not even his handler knew where he is at the moment,” Marina said as she turned her gaze back to the laptop. “Brian O’Conner is one of the best in his field; he is able to disappear without leaving any trace behind. According to his records, he is able to blend with the crowds and not raise any suspicion towards him. He was last seen in L.A. with Toretto and his Team before he had to leave because the Trans had threaded to kill each member or the Toretto Team if he kept investigating them. O’Conner left without leaving any trace behind and at the same time gave the evidence needed for the Trans to go to prison.”

“Then it seems this search just became more entertaining.”

Liam watched his sister’s eyes to look at him for a moment before laughing. It seemed that his sister was thinking of the same thing. O’Conner would become his, by force or not would be up to the blonde but the ex-LAPD would be his one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Since it appears that I must ask you my dear readers to review and to tell me what you think of the story I will do so now. So please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian and Dom entered their room once again after leaving the team to get everything ready. They still had things to talk out before they left so things wouldn’t go south really quickly. Once the door to the room was close Dom enfold Brian in his arms as if he was afraid that the blond would leave once more. Brian allowed the contact for a moment before he stepped backwards to put some distance between them; the moment blue eyes and brown eyes locked both men stepped forward once more and kissed each other. It didn’t take long before both were on the bed, Dom on top of Brian as they kissed their hands wondering against the others body.

“No…” Brian said pushing Dom away as he remembered their argument. “We can’t do this.”

Brian watched as Dom backed away as if he had be burn and for a second the blonde regretted stopping what was happening. He knew though that they had to talk first before anything else happened.

“We have to talk about what happened in the living room last week,” Brian said as he took a hold of Dom’s hands so the man wouldn’t leave. “We both said things that hurt the other but if we don’t talk about what you told me at the end it will hunt me until it will be hard to ignore.”

“I didn’t mean to say that Bri, you are the best thing that has happened to me,” Dom said bowing his head slightly before looking at the blue eyes of the man he love. “I allowed so much to stay inside that when it became so much I lashed out to the only person I knew wouldn’t take shit from me.”

“Yea well next time promise that you’ll talk to me,” Brian demanded of the man.

“I promise Pretty Boy,” Dom swore.

Brian smiled and pulled the man on top of him again, “make love to me.”

Dom nodded and kissed the blonde man slowly as he slide his hands under Brian’s t-shirt, after a few moment he backed away to help his lover take off his cloths before doing the same. Once both naked Dom lay between Brian’s legs and returned to kissing his lover as his hands wondered all over the blonde’s body. With the knowledge of many nights together Dom touched every part of his lover, making sure to caress every soft spot Brian had. Brian threw his head backwards as Dom took his cock in one of his hands. Taking advantage of the access to the other’s throat Dom kissed and sucked on the skin presented to him as he murmured what he would do to the blonde.

“I need you inside me,” Brian whispered as he ran a hand over Dom’s bald head.

“Okay,” Dom nodded as he backed away to look through the top right drawer where they usually left their lube.

“Hurry, Dominic.”

Brian smirked slightly as he saw the shiver that ran down his lover’s body at the mention of his full name. It wasn’t often that Brian called his by his birth name and when he did it was to get the man’s attention and keep his attention for a long time. It was always something to be enjoyed as the man never responded well when others called him by his full name. Brian had learned early on that Dom had forbidden his family from calling him his full name after he got out of Lompoc; and while he had wondered the reason behind it he had never asked. Brian knew that the answer wasn’t one that his lover would want him to know and so he respected the man’s silent wish and never asked.

“Stop thinking too much my dear Snowman,” Dom whispered before kissing Brian on the lips.

**BDBDBD**

Liam begun to pace as they reached yet another state and no signs of either Toretto or O’Conner. He wanted the blond for himself and showed Dominic that he should never have refused his offer when he left Lompoc; now he had to teach the man a lesson and he would have to suffer along with his whole family. His sister hadn’t been happy when Dominic had refused her, but Liam now knew the reason behind it. It seemed that Dominic had known that he prefer men over women. Liam looked at the photo his sister had given him of the whole Toretto Team along with the blonde racer. He had noticed that the only one that had a nickname of the whole team was O’Conner; every racer around L.A. seemed to call him Snowman. He had noticed that even on police reports he was called like that as well. He wondered the reason behind it; no one seemed to want to explain the reason behind it. It was as if everyone knew the reason by personal experience.

“I heard they headed towards Miami,” Marina said as she entered the hotel room once more.

“Well it seems like Dominic found my new possession,” Liam stated as he looked at the photo once more. “Too bad I’ll take it away from him.”

Marina smirked but didn’t say anything; Liam though could see that her eyes had narrowed slightly at the mention of the two being together once more. It seemed like she still wanted Dominic to be hers even when he refused her.

**BDBDBD**

Dom watched as Brian made different calls to different people, he had known that his lover was well respected in the force but to have to depend on it didn’t sit well with him. He knew though that he had to trust that Brian would know what he was doing. He knew that the blond would try to keep their family together and safe at the same time. As the hour drew near Dom looked towards his sister and Letty, both women were sitting next to each other rubbing their small swollen stomachs.

“It’s not your fault that Caine has decided to hurt our family,” Brian’s voice came softly from behind.

“I know Pretty Boy, but sometimes I wondered if something would be worse or not if I had accepted his offer,” Dom confessed.

“If you had we wouldn’t be together D, and I wouldn’t have even considered being with you at all,” Brian countered as he put his arms around Dom’s midsection. “I know that it doesn’t look like it now, but you made the right choice by refusing his offer. We’ll keep our family safe.”

Dom turned and put his arms around the blonde man. He knew that Brian was right, while it didn’t look like it now he had done the right thing. He just wished that Liam and Marina Caine would stay away from them; it seemed though that they hadn’t like his answered and had finally decided to make him regret it.

“Who did you call?” Dom asked after both had stayed silent for a while.

“I called Tanner again and get told me that they needed some help on the other side of the border. He’ll be sending someone to help us out, but that we shouldn’t count with our back up until a few days later. They can’t arrive at the same time as us or it will become very suspicions.”

“I trust you, Brian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is the next chapter. Please forgive me for the long delay, and the only explanation I have for you guys is that I hadn’t had access to internet until today. So I DO hope that this chapter was worth the long wait. I promise to try to not make the wait this long again. :)
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a review/comment as they let me know that you guys like the story.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late when he was called to the office just like in all previous times he was given an assignment but wanted to be kept from the higher ups. He could have easily said no, but once he heard the name that had requested him he had changed his mind. Brian had been the only person to go for him on an undercover case gone south. He had sworn to help the blonde if he ever needed. Now the favor was being called in and he knew that he would do everything in his power to help the one man that he had come to see as a younger brother. As he approached the office which he had been told the others would be he took a deep breath and kept walking.

“Think he’ll show up?” He heard Bilkins ask the other occupant in the office.

“The only reason I’m showing up at all is because Brian O’Conner saved my life once,” he said as he entered the office. He knew though that was a lie, even if Brian hadn’t been the one to save him he would have stilled shown up. Brian was hard to not notice and become good friends with.

“I wonder if that’s even true,” Tanner admitted to his doubt but didn’t demand an answer out of him. “Here is all the paper work you’ll need, and Brian doesn’t know it’s you whom I’m sending. So when you two meet up again be sure to not get all touchy because his lover won’t appreciate it.”

He nodded but didn’t say anything as he opened the folder to find a photo of a whole racing crew with his friend and a bald man at the center.

**BDBDBD**

Liam cursed as the new information reached him, so it seemed like Toretto was going to try to hide from him once more. Well this time it wouldn’t work; Toretto now had something he wanted and he wouldn’t rest until he had the blond racer with him. He would make sure to have Toretto watch as he took his price for the first time. To see how he made the blonde submit to him; how the fight left his blue eyes as he saw that Toretto wouldn’t safe him.

“So we’ll be crossing the border again,” Marina said with a sneer. “Think they have something plan?”

“Either way it won’t matter, we will find them and they shall become an example of why no one should ever refuse us,” Liam’s smirked grew as he wrote down their new destination.

**BDBDBD**

Brian could see that none of the Team seemed to be sure that sticking together was a good idea, but he knew that it would be the only way to keep each other safe and to make sure to get the Caine siblings attention. The plan was to get Liam and his sister to follow them, that way they would be able to deal with the man far from the States and no real crime would be committed. Dom hadn’t looked convinced at first until Brian explained everything to him; it wasn’t long after that that the man agreed with the plan. Brian knew that it hadn’t been that Dom didn’t trust him, but that he wanted to keep them all safe and far from danger.

“How will we know that they are after us and not stop by Miami first?” Jesse asked during one of their stops at a fast food restaurant.

“We have the radios, it will be hard for them not to try to contact one of their people on this side of the border,” Brian said as he leaned against Dom.

“How will we know it’s them if we haven’t really heard them before? Or they could use something to make their voice different,” Jesse kept asking and everyone knew that neither Brian nor Dom would dismiss Jesse’s worries. They had been like that from the beginning even when it wasn’t really anything.

“They might not give themselves away like that Jess, but the ones under them will.”

“How can you be so sure about that brah?” Rome asked with a frown on his face.

“Cause the people they are using would either over confident or afraid of them, since Liam is someone that doesn’t like to see others as his equal he would have had to find people that would be loyal so they could submit those that were afraid of him. He knew that I would be loyal to my family so he tried to be part of it, only to find out that it wouldn’t matter I wouldn’t work for him no matter what he offer,” Dom explained as he remembered how things had while he was doing time.

**BDBDBD**

It was during a race when Brian sent another racer to the local clinic, the Team hadn’t known if to believe Tej and Rome when they told them how Brian reacted when someone outside of them called him Snowman. When they saw it with their own eyes they couldn’t do anything more than laugh as Dom calmed the blonde down by putting an arm around Brian’s waist. When they were back to their hotel of the day Dom could see that Vince was edging to tease Brian for his reaction and at the same time was thinking of the consequences of losing the argument in the end. Dom could tell that Brian was also waiting for Vince to make the first move as he had done so in the past.

“So Snowman finally lost his cool?” Vince asked the following morning as they made a stop to eat something.

“I didn’t lose anything V,” Brian answered as coolly as ever.

Dom had to stop himself from laughing as the team hid their smirks behind their drinks.

“We should change your name to Dare Devil,” Rome said suddenly making everyone else turn to look at the man as if he was crazy as no one had ever come in between Brian and Vince’s arguments.

“I don’t know we might call him Pretty all the time, I don’t think he would mind,” Vince continued as if Rome hadn’t interrupted at all.

“Two against one won’t help your case V, I know many things about Rome and you that I could make you two my slaves for life,” Brian said with a slight smirk as he saw Rome curse under his breath before taking a bite out of his burger and pretending he wasn’t getting a glare from Vince.

“I don’t need no body’s help to get you to be my slave for the next hour Buster,” Vince retorted when it seemed he wouldn’t say anything else.

“Losing your temper now are we?” Brian questioned with a raised eyebrow making the Team laughed.

“I don’t send racers to local clinics with broken bones because they call me Snowman.”

“Well that’s because they have no right to call what I was honorably given by my family.”

“He got you there Vince,” Mia said before Vince could say anything.

The whole team knew she was right; no one outside the Team had ever dared to call Brian Snowman or Buster. While it wasn’t something that they had given to the blonde they had been the ones to call him by them the most. It was rare to use one another’s names, but they had always done so when the situation called for it.

“Fine you win this one, but be sure to know I won’t lose again,” Vince consented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is chapter 7; and while I usually don’t like to post this notes I have noticed that you as my readers tend to leave more comments/reviews this way. So please tell me if this was as good as the last one or better.
> 
> Until next week :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Chapter dedicated to MyLittleAngel

Liam watched as his sister made several call to people they had in the other side of the border. They didn’t know where Toretto and his family were going yet, all they knew was the direction they were taking and that would take time for them to reach their destination. It didn’t mean that Liam would do anything he could to stop them as soon as possible and bring them in, he wanted to be done with this whole business already and it was taking longer than he planned. For a moment he wondered if Toretto was already regretting his choice, but as soon as it entered his mind he discarded the notion the man would pay either way.

“Liam everything is ready, there will be several men waiting for them to pass,” Marina said as she hanged up on the last person she called. “We should be receiving a report of their capture soon.”

“You have always underestimated our enemies and it has always been bad news for us sister,” Liam sneered. “You must learn to not underestimate anyone unless you wish to die.”

“Don’t start Liam, I know what I’m doing or I would have ended like you,” Marina countered with a sneer of her own. She knew her brother was right but she had never liked to be told she was doing something wrong. Both of them were that way, and when the other got on their throat it was a hell of fights that not many got to see.

“Just make sure I get my prize so Toretto and his family pay.”

**BDBDBD**

Dom watched his family joking around, and he wish he could join them but he had a feeling that something was coming their way and they might have to end up separating in order to keep the girls safe. He knew that the Caine siblings wouldn’t stop until either they capture them or die trying. Dom wasn't going to allow the former to happen but he didn’t know how to make sure that the Caine siblings leave them alone when he didn’t want to kill anyone. It would only make him like them and he never wanted that to happen. As his brown eyes followed Brian he knew that he would do anything to keep him safe alone with everyone else; he couldn’t keep things to himself though if he wanted that to happen but he didn’t know how to tell Brian that he was afraid of losing the blond to something that might be out of their control. How can someone tell the love of their life that if something happened to them they might end up dying as well?

“Yo Dom!” Rome exclaimed suddenly making Dom to look towards the direction he was pointing.

Brown eyes narrowed at once as he saw a woman flirting with Brian even when the blonde wasn’t flirting back. Without thinking too much on what he was doing Dom stood up and went up behind Brian and put an arm around his waist. He almost smirked when he felt the blonde relax against him. It wasn’t often that Dom had to show his possessive side while they were out; and it wasn’t that Dom didn’t want to but because it was rare for Brian to allowed something like that to pass.

“I hope that you got the cue that he was already taken,” Dom said to the woman as he kissed Brian’s neck.

The woman was very attractive Dom could admit that but it wasn’t the kind of attractive that Dom would go for. He black hair was straight and she wore little make up; she was wearing a blue mini skirt with a white shirt that didn’t really hide much skin. Her brown eyes widen slightly upon seeing him but didn’t back down as she sneered at him.

“I wouldn’t have thought that he was into men, but even if he had said so I would still have fun with him. It’s not a crime to have fun with others is it?” She questioned with a leer.

“You really need to get the hell out here before I do something that I might not regret,” Dom said in a calm tone that got the other’s attention. While it wasn’t rare for him to talk like that, it was rare to threaten women.

“Insecure are you? I bet you don’t satisfy him enough.”

“I would leave if I were you,” Brian said calmly but Dom could detect amusement hidden.

“I’ll leave if you come with me,” the woman said as she went from a sneer to a flirting stance upon looking towards Brian once more.

“Woman if you don’t leave in the next five seconds I swear…”

“You wouldn’t dare touch a woman, and even if you did I doubt that someone wouldn’t do something about it,” the black haired said with an assurance that not many had.

“You are right I wouldn’t allow my brother to touch something so low like you, so if you don’t leave now I will have no choice but to teach you a lesson that you won’t forget soon enough,” Mia said as she stepped up next to her brother.

Dom stayed silent as he felt Brian trying to contain his laughter in; he watched as the woman looked behind him before sneering once more and turning around as if she didn’t care that she could be attacked from behind.

**BDBDBD**

Luke Hobbs looked at his team of men, they were the best at their field and they would be able to help him locate Brian. Once that was done he would be able to join the blonde and help him keep the others safe, he might have to end up making sure that the two women were taken away and kept safe while they dealt with the threat. He had been inform that both females traveling with Brian were pregnant and if they stayed with them they might not only be a liability but also could end up hurting the babies inside of them; and while he was a rude man he would never put children in danger if he could help it.

“Boss everything is ready; we are just waiting for O’Conner to show on the radar once more.”

Luke nodded but didn’t direct his men to do anything else, he knew that they would stay there and work. They would end up taking small breaks but there would be someone else on their field for a short time before they switch once more.

“It seems that the Caine siblings took O’Conner’s bait, and are following them to the other side of the border.”

“Yeah, he was always good like that,” Luke murmured with a small smirk as he remembered the blonde when they had first met.

“Think that they’ll stay safe until we get there?”

“Yeah, they will go under the radar once they show us where they are,” Luke answered his second in command.

The man nodded before going over something on the small screen he had in his hands. Luke didn’t really like computers but he knew that something technology was necessary to help them reach their goal. His goal at the moment was to find Brian as soon as possible so he could help his friend stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is the 8th chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed it, so if you did please tell me. I would love to know what you guys think of the story so far.
> 
> A special thanks to MyLittleAngel for helping me chose which character to use for Brian’s friend. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Brian knew the moment they had to go under the radar, what he hadn’t count on was how Dom would refuse to separate from his side. He knew that it had nothing to do in not trusting him; but in not being there in case he needed him. The blonde had been able to tell that much from just looking at his lover, but he was able to see that there was another reason behind Dom’s refusal of separating once they entered the next town. It wasn’t that Brian wanted to separate, but he knew that it was something they had to do if they wanted to keep Mia and Letty safe from any kind of harm. They had agreed as much when they had sat down and talked about what they would be doing next; but even then Dom had said that he wouldn’t leave Brian alone.

“D, you have to talk to me man. What is the real reason you don’t want to go with Mia and Letty?” Brian asked looking directly at brown eyes.

Brian watched as Dom looked at him for a moment before looking away, and when the other man didn’t answer the blonde didn’t even know what to think or do. Dom was not talking to him again and the man seemed to be either distancing himself or getting to close. Brian didn’t know how to deal with either side of his lover; he wanted to know what was going through Dom’s mind when he distanced himself and his brown eyes seemed so distant that he didn’t even seemed to know where he was. Then there were moments he would hold Brian tightly as if he was afraid that something would happen to the blonde and he wasn’t near enough to protect him. Brian could tell that even the others had noticed but hadn’t said anything; and he was thankful for that because at the moment he wanted Dom to come to him but he wondered if that would ever happen.

“Dominic, I need to know if you trust me at all,” Brian said in a calm tone trying not to sound accusing.

“I trust you Brian, I just don’t want to be away from you that’s all,” Dom answered defensively at the accusation he was able to hear even when Brian tried to hide it.

“Why?” Brian questioned.

Dom didn’t answer though he simply put his arms around Brian and pulled the blond against his chest. Brian was left wondering if everything was really okay with them; their relationship seemed to be hanging by a thread and Brian didn’t know how to save it from ending.

“We’ll stay together D,” Brian finally whispered the words that he knew Dom wanted to hear. He could feel the man relax at once and he wondered if Dom was afraid of something and wasn’t telling him at all. “I’ll just tell the others that there’ll be a change of plans and that we’ll meet at a different place.

**BDBDBD**

Marina curse several times as she looked at the report she had received on her laptop, she wanted to hit something or someone for the news she was reading. They had been so close to catching the Toretto family, and now she was receiving a negative on the capture. Toretto and his family had just disappeared. There were no trace on where they were or where they had left too; it was as if they had never been there at all. No one even seemed to have seen them and that she knew was something impossible to accomplish.

“They escaped, I recon,” Liam said from his place on the bed.

“Disappeared more like it,” Marina answered getting her brother’s attention at once. “There is no trace of where they are or where they went. No one has seen them at all; even the locals haven’t seen them.”

“It seems that O’Conner’s trainers weren’t exaggerating about his ability to disappear without leaving a trace.”

“They can’t stay under the radar for long.”

**BDBDBD**

“Sir, there is no trace of O’Conner or his friends.”

Luke turned towards his second in command at the words said to him. He cursed for a moment wondering what was his friend’s plan; they had gone under the radar too earlier than what he had thought previously. He knew though that Brian would only do so if something had come up, but what had happened that there was no chance for his friend to wait a little longer for his arrival.

“When were they last seen?” Luke asked as he walked with the other towards the computer screens.

“About two hours southeast of Mexico City.”

“Tell the others to pack we are leaving for Rio in two hours,” Luke said as he looked at the photo of his friend with several others surrounding him.

“Sir?”

“Brian has always been able to leave things in plain sight without anyone noticing, if I figured it out this quickly is because I know how he works. That doesn’t mean that the Caine siblings won’t figure it out soon either.”

Luke watched from the corner of his eyes as the man nodded before walking towards the door to call the ones that had gone to rest while the rest that had heard begun to prepare everything.

‘ _Stay safe Brian, I’ll be there to help soon._ ’

**BDBDBD**

Dom was able to tell that Brian wanted to demand answers out of him, he knew though that Brian wouldn’t do that. The blonde man had never demanded anything out of him; he just gave him what he needed and was there when Dom was ready to talk. Now though as he watched the other talk with Mia and Letty he wondered if he was doing the right thing by staying silent. The two women had been followed for almost two hours before someone noticed; they had called them to tell them of what was happening. Mia had gone into some kind of shock for a couple of hours which was not good for the baby.

“I’m fine now Brian, you said it was safe here and that no one would find us,” Mia said with smiling to reassure the blonde man.

“I know Mia, but that doesn’t mean we have to put out guard down,” Brian said as Dom approached them.

“You told us that already Arizona, but if you don’t chill out I swear I’ll hit you with something,” Letty said as she sat next to Mia.

Dom smirked when he saw blue eyes looked at Letty for a moment before sighing and backing up a little bit. It was hard to fight Letty when she wasn’t pregnant, now though Dom knew that Brian wouldn’t do anything to get Letty angry. They all had learned when Rome had said something that Letty didn’t agreed with; in the end Rome had apologized to Letty before she could throw a heavy book at his head.

“Sorry…” Brian said always too quietly for them to hear. “I just don’t want anything to happen to either of you two; those kids will need you guys.”

“That’s why we have you, Brian,” Mia said standing up and hugging the blonde. “So don’t worry too much okay. Just chill a little and keep making plans with Dom. I want to know where you two will go to vacation after all this is over.”

If Dom hadn’t been looking at his lover and had known him well he wouldn’t have noticed that the answer had taken a little longer than it should have to answer his sister. It was then that Dom asked himself again if he should tell Brian what was going through his mind; and the reason he didn’t want the blonde to be left alone.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you when we find out,” Brian said hugging Mia.

Dom though could tell that everyone had noticed the slight pause Brian had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is the 9th chapter… (Oh wow… hadn’t noticed it was nine already)… I hope everyone enjoys it. And sorry for the wait, I know I said that I would update each week; but this chapter was just wasn't coming out right. And I still feel like it didn’t come out right, so please please please tell me if it was good or not. :)
> 
> Until next time :)


	10. Chapter 10

Brian watched as Dom paced back and forth in their temporary room; the man had requested him to be there at that time so they could talk. While he didn’t know what was going on Brian had the feeling that it had to do with Dom’s behavior since they crossed the border. Blue eyes followed the other’s movements, wondering what was really going on. When it seemed like nothing was going to be said soon; Brian decided to look around. He was able to see that the windows were closed and the curtains were closed preventing anyone from looking inside.

“Are you going to talk or not?” Brian finally asked when he was unable to keep silent.

“I know that I have been-”

Dom didn’t finished speaking when Vince and Rome entered the room without knocking. The look on their faces let them know that they were sorry for interrupting them, but what they had to say was important. Brian motioned the two men to speak before they could apologize and leave.

“The Caine siblings have figured your code and are currently making their way here,” Rome was the first to speak.

“In that case I’ll need Jesse and Leon to take Mia and Letty away as we had planned,” Brian instructed standing up at once and giving orders. “They have to get to the safe house and wait there until we reach them; we’ll take a different root there so the Caine siblings won’t know which way we went in the end. I’m also sure that my contact will be there before us, so tell Leon to use the safe words to see if it’s them.”

Rome and Vince nodded before leaving the room once more; Brian turned to look at Dom once more and was able to tell that the man didn’t know if to stop Brian to continue their conversation or if to let it go for the moment. Brian didn’t know what to do either, on the one hand he wanted to know what Dom had been hiding and the other he knew that they had to leave if they wanted to keep everyone safe.

“We’ll talk once we are at the safe house,” Dom finally decided for the both of them.

“No going back,” Brian warned the other knowing that if he didn’t than there was a chance that Dom would back out and wouldn’t say anything.

“I won’t.”

Brian smiled and allowed his lover to kiss him before both left the room and got into their respective cars.

**BDBDBD**

Liam looked at his sister as she glared at him for figuring the blonde’s code so fast. He had known that several people did that in order to throw their pursuers off; it was a shame that Liam knew most of those tricks. He wondered if the blonde knew something that he didn’t though, because he knew for a fact that O’Conner had something up his sleeve. Now all he had to figure out was what it was.

“Will you stop glaring?” Liam sneered. “It’s unbecoming of you Marina. Now start to think, will they stay together or not?”

“It’s unlikely that they will separate, especially if they want to keep the two women safe,” Marina answered.

“You are right,” Liam agreed with a nod. “Especially if the information is true; something that I doubt would be false due to the source it came from.”

“So we will follow them, or will we ambush them?” Marina asked.

“Both.”

**BDBDBD**

Dom cursed several times as he saw several cars surround Brian; he tried to reach his lover but was unable to do so due to the fact that he was being surrounded as well. He knew though that if he didn’t stay calm he might end up doing something that would put everyone in danger; he had to trust his friends and his lover that they would get home safe. Especially Brian since they still had to talk about what was going trough Dom’s head. After Dom looked around he noticed that the only ones that were being surrounded where him and Brian; and it was at that moment that he knew that Liam wanted Brian. His greatest fear seemed to becoming true and Dom knew that he would do anything to keep Brian as far away from Liam as he could.

“Vince, Pearce make sure that Brian loses the four that are surrounding him,” Dom said through the radio.

Dom was glad that the two didn’t argue his order; but Brian didn’t seem to like what Dom was doing. The worst part was that Dom didn’t know if he would be able to ask for forgiveness as he stomped on his breaks and making sure the car behind him didn’t have time to stop before rearing into him. Dom didn’t stop too long as he hit the accelerator once more; he knew that he was getting the others to put their efforts in following him. At the moment Dom would be the easiest to capture, and the most important. Or that’s what their followers would think; but Dom knew that Liam didn’t only want him but his whole family and to top all of them would be Brian. His Brian; and Dom would never allow the fucker to get his Blue Eye Racer.

“ _Dom, what the fuck are you doing?_ ” Brian questioned through the radio.

Dom reach to grab the radio once more but he never got to that point as he was surrounded not by four but by the last six cars left.

‘ _Sorry Bri, it seems like I won’t ever be able to apologize_ ,’ was the last thing Dom thought as his car was force to roll and everything going black.

**BDBDBD**

Luke looked at the ones in front of him and knew at once that Brian had allowed the Caine Siblings to think that they would never separate from the two women in the team. It would be too great of a risk to leave the two women alone due to the fact that they were both pregnant. Luke knew though that even with the two women pregnant they were dangerous. The look in their eyes promised pain to whomever dare hurt one of their own; and Luke didn’t even want to know what they would do to Liam if they ever got their hands on him. He knew that they might not kill the bastard but they would make sure that he knew that he had done the wrong thing by going after their family. At the same time he knew that they weren’t crazy enough to go against Liam in person due to the fucker having several bodyguards around him.

“Did Brian say anything about when they would be here?” Luke finally asked.

“He might have said something, but it is rare for him to say anything that doesn’t have two meanings,” the taller of the two men, that Luke easily identify as Leon, said with a shrug.

“Yeah the little bastard does that,” Luke responded with a nod of his head.

“Right and you would know this how?” Mia Toretto questioned making sure her tone sent the message to not mess with her unless they wanted to see the consequences.

“He saved my life once, and gave me instructions that had double meaning. If I hadn’t caught to it I would not be here now.”

“So you are Luke Hobbs,” Letty Ortiz said with a smirk on her face.

Luke didn’t say anything just gave a small nod; he didn’t want to know what Brian had told them about him. He knew that Brian wouldn’t have told them that it might be him that would end up meeting them; Brian knew better than to confirm something that he didn’t know for sure himself. Luke motioned his men to show the women where they would be staying along with the other two.

‘ _Seems like a waiting game whenever you are involved Brian_ ,’ Luke thought as he looked at the other four. He knew that they would want to stay inform so he made sure to tell his men to tell them what was happening without having to get his permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is Chapter 10 :) something I didn’t think I would have finished soon enough. :) So I do hope that this was worth the wait, and that no one is double thinking in reading this story. I’ll try to get chapter11 soon. Don’t promise to be within the week; but I’ll do my best for it to be in before the second week is up. :)
> 
> Until next time :)


	11. Chapter 11

Liam cursed as he received the news of the crash, it was thought that Toretto had died because the car had exploded and in the distraction they had lost two men and the trace of the other three. If he wasn’t mistaken then Toretto probably had figured out his plan and had tried to stop him from reaching his goal. Liam wouldn’t stop though, now that Toretto was out of the way he would get Brian O’Conner as his most won prize. Liam knew that his sister wouldn’t like the news once she heard; she was obsessed with Dominic Toretto and wanted the man as her own personal toy

“What has you in such a cursing mood?” Marina questioned as she entered the hotel room they were staying at.

“It seems like Dominic figured out that I want O’Conner and not only succeeded now in stopping our men from bringing them together but might have killed himself in the process,” Liam answered.

“What do you mean by might have killed himself?” Marina questioned in a cold tone.

“That since there were so many witnesses they were unable to see if Toretto was one of the one that died in the explosion,” Liam answered calmly knowing that if he showed any other emotion his sister would take her anger out on him. It wouldn’t be something he couldn’t handle but it wasn’t something he liked to deal with if he could avoid it.

“I hope that you told them to make sure.”

“They have no other choice do they Marina, I want Toretto to suffer not die.”

Liam watched as his sister nodded before she gave him the food that she had in one of her hands.

**BDBDBD**

Rome didn’t know if Brian would end up breaking down in front of them or not; since it seemed like Brian didn’t have any tears in him. Brian had not even allowed himself to cry when his parents had died. As he watched his friend get out of the car and pace back and forth for a few moments Rome wondered if Brian would finally loss it.

“Where is Dom?” Mia asked Vince when Brian kept pacing back and forth before he was stopped by another one of the strangers that had been with Mia, Letty, Leon, and Jesse.

“He told Roman and me to help Brian to loss his followers and when we noticed what he was planning it was too late; he caused an explosion to go off. We couldn’t stay and investigate since we were still being pursued,” Vince answered as calmly as he could.

Rome knew though that the man was trying to stay strong not only for Mia but in case Brian was unable to pull himself together to keep the family safe. Rome knew though that there wasn’t really something to worry about in that aspect since Brian would make sure that nothing was in vain. In the end Brian would do anything to keep them safe and that was one thing that Roman didn’t want to think about.

“He promised,” Brian’s voice sounded so loud in the quiet warehouse that Rome wasn’t sure if they were meant to hear at all.

“Brian, we need you to pull yourself together and keep a cool head. This mission depends in everything you decide,” the stranger holding Brian said.

Rome watched as Brian took a deep breath before taking a step back; blue eyes turned to look at him for a moment before nodding. Rome knew that Brian didn’t blame him for following Dominic’s order of keeping him safe; and that was one thing that Roman would do even now.

“I want someone to confirm who the bodies belong to and if…” Brian paused for a moment. “…if Dom is one of them I want his body brought to me.”

“Who are they anyway?” Vince asked as Rome looked around trying to find where Tej was.

“Luke Hobbs,” the stranger introduced himself before Brian could even say anything. “The men working on the computers are my men, they will not reveal or allow anything go unnoticed and keep us updated in case there is someone under the orders of the Caine siblings nearby.”

“Where is Tej?” Rome finally asked as he was unable to find his friend.

**BDBDBD**

Tej was glad that he had planned ahead in case any of the worst case scenarios ever came into play. He knew that his friends were probably worried about him, but he knew he was doing the right thing. He knew that Liam and Mariana would get reports on the accident and that Dominic was a dead man. What everyone seemed to have forgotten was that Tej had not always worked as a mechanic. Well everyone except Brian, but the blonde had only looked at him as if he knew that he had worked somewhere dangerous. Tej had never given the blonde much thought after the first week. He had known that he was hiding and that one day the one that the blonde was waiting for would find him. Now that he had met Dominic Toretto and his family Tej knew why Brian had waited for the man.

**BDBDBD**

Luke knew that Brian wasn’t really concentrating and he knew that part of that reason was because the blonde was tired but the larger part was because he didn’t have any news about his lover. The blonde might look like he didn’t give a flying fucks about what happened; but at that moment Luke was able to see that Brian O’Conner was having a hard time keeping himself busy to stop himself from thinking of the worst case scenario. After Pearce had mention of their missing teammate Brian had requested to check every surveillance camera and to always double check since Tej was a man that knew his way around technology. It wasn’t often that Luke was told that his team might get fooled by someone that was alone at the moment; he knew though that if Brian ever gave a warning it wasn’t because he thought they were incompetent but because he knew of the other’s skills.

“I want your men to concentrate on the Caine siblings and their activities; also where they seem to be staying and how many men they have protecting them,” Brian said suddenly as his blue eyes stared at a surveillance camera.

“What about your friend?” Luke asked after he nodded at his men to do as Brian had ordered.

“He’ll find us,” was all Brian said before leaving the small area where the computers were.

Luke turned towards the screen that Brian had been looking at but didn’t see anything that either looked suspicious or that would suggest that his friend was there at all.

**BDBDBD**

Brian lay down on the small bed that he had been provided with; his blue eyes stared at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes.

_Pain there was so much pain, every muscle hurt and he knew that he had an injury on his left leg. His whole body hurt as if he had been ran over by a ten second car. He tried to move once more, but stopped as he felt pain run through his whole body without warning._

_‘Fuck,’ he whispered so low that he was sure no one heard him._

_“Now that Dominic Toretto is dead you and me will have so much fun together,” a stranger’s voice came from his left. He was suddenly turned around on his stomach before he felt something…._

Brian sat up on the bed and took a deep breath before looking around. Everything that had happened in the past couple of days rushing back like a bucket of ice; taking a deep shaky breath Brian cursed several times before standing up and going to the small bathroom attached to the room. Brian looked at himself in the mirror for a moment before closing his eyes and finally allowing the pain to consume him.

“You fucking idiot,” Brian cursed in a soft painful tone. “You should have told me and we would have figured something out. Now… now you left me alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here concludes the end of chapter 11; and please forgive me for the long wait. I didn’t expect the days to go so fast… but I guess that when life gets in the way the days seem to pass a lot faster than expected. :)
> 
> Well I hope this chapter was worth the long wait, and I’ll try to update next week. No promises though but I’ll do my best so you guys won’t have to wait for so long again. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Tej walked around the small market, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary according to the locals. He could tell though that something was amiss due to the fact that several of the women seemed to be glaring at their husbands or brothers. It was not something they seemed to do often if the uncomfortable looks on the men were anything to go by. He knew that the Latin American families tended to be closer to one another and that it would be for them to hide things from one another. He had lived there for a few years with his uncle when he was younger and knew his way around the langue and traditions that the families had. He had also seen that it was hard for them to go against their own people, but they had no choice since they needed protection and the only one giving them that protection were those that had money.

‘ _It seems that I’ll have no choice but to help them from here until the right time comes,_ ’ Tej thought as he made sure no one was following him before making his way to the hide out he had found.

**BDBDBD**

Luke was able to tell that everyone was keeping a close eye on Brian after the blonde had returned from his short nap. It was obvious that he hadn’t slept much if at all; Luke though wondered if one of the bodies would turn out to be Dominic Toretto. He hope not because he knew that that would be his friend’s downfall; he knew that Brian wouldn’t stopped at anything to keep his family safe but once that was done it was a given that he would either give up on life and not care anymore or he would return to be undercover jobs. Ones that others would take advantage of and do anything to keep the blonde near. He would stop the process of course but Luke knew that he would only be able to do so much.

‘ _Toretto, you better not be dead. I don’t think Brian will be able to deal with that,_ ’ Luke thought while he scanned the computer screens for anything suspicious.

“You should keep an eye on cameras two and four,” Brian said as he returned to the small section where Luke’s men worked to make sure everything was working and that no one would try to hack into them without their knowledge.

“You saw something suspicious?” Luke asked as he looked at both screens.

“No, Tej will be sending messages through them starting at two and I don’t want any of your men to miss it,” Brian answered as he walked towards the two women sitting in one of the couches talking in soft voices.

“Will he be alright, boss?”

“Yeah he will be, I just really hope that Toretto is not one of the ones that are lying dead in the police station,” Luke answered. “Have there been news about that?”

“Not yet boss, they are just about to start the DNA samples since the bodies are unrecognizable at the moment.”

Luke nodded but didn’t say anything else, as he knew that once they found out so would the Caine siblings.

**BDBDBD**

Vince noticed that as the week was ending Brian became more and more restless. Not only had the Caine siblings seemed to go silent on their end, but it was obvious that Brian wanted to know if Dom had died or not. He really hoped not, Dom was the blonde’s sanity and the head of their family. If something were to happen to him; not only would Vince be losing one member but two. Brian and Dom seem to work well together; if one was missing then the other didn’t seem to function well at all. He also knew that everyone had noticed that was the case during their fight in Miami. He also wondered where Tej was; the man had left with them but had seemed to disappear before the explosion. Vince knew that Brian trusted the man to not leave them when they would need him the most; he just wondered what had made Tej separated from them.

“Think Tej will contact us once he thinks it’s safe or in case of an emergency?” Vince asked Rome as he followed Brian with his eyes around the warehouse as the blonde looked at different things making sure that everything was in order even when his eyes seem to be dead to the world around him.

“Yeah, and I hope he has news about Dominic when he does contact us. I hate to see Bri like that,” Rome answered in a soft voice for the first time. “It’s the first time I see him like that and I really hope it won’t last at all. I don’t like it.”

“Yeah Dom was like that when Brian disappeared without saying anything. I never expected to see two of my friends go through the same thing twice in my life.”

“I don’t think that Snowman will be able to handle anything if it’s confirmed that D is dead,” Leon’s voice came suddenly from behind the two men.

“Shut it Leon, I don’t want to even think what would happen if that ever happens. I hope for Brian’s sake and for ours that Dominic is only injured and alive,” Vince said as he turned to glare at his friend.

“That’s the first time you have called him by his given name around us,” Leon said with raised eyebrows. “If that’s the case then you really are worry about what we will find out.”

Vince sighed but didn’t say anything, because he knew that his friend was right.

**BDBDBD**

Liam looked at his sister as they waited for their contacts to tell them who were the ones that died in the explosion. He knew that if one of the bodies belonged to Dominic Toretto that more than one would have to pay; he also knew though that if that was the case than the rest would be vulnerable and the best time to strike would be then.

“If Dominic is dead who will you choose to replace him?” Liam questioned his sister as she exited the bathroom.

“O’Conner’s friend Pearce seems like a good replacement,” Marina answered without thinking.

Liam chuckled at the acknowledgement that Dominic Toretto was most likely dead and that there wasn’t much they could do. Oh the ones responsible would pay dearly; but in the end they would each get something they wanted. With Dominic gone Brian would be an easy target and easy to control once he had the rest of the Toretto Team.

“I think it would be wise to attack when they least expect it,” Marina said as Liam’s phone begun to ring.

Liam looked at the caller ID and smirked as he recognized the number. They would finally find out if Dominic Toretto was dead or not.

**BDBDBD**

Brian was leaning against the rail as he looked at the screen, waiting for Tej to appear in them once more. He knew that Tej had found something and hadn’t had time to tell them and so was making sure the information he had was right before he joined them once more. He wondered though what the small smile he seemed to send Brian meant. It wasn’t often that the man tried to say something without revealing what it was; Brian knew that Tej had a past that the man didn’t like to speak about. He also knew that Tej was someone of his word and that once you made a friend out of him the man would always be loyal and not betray you no matter what.

‘ _Come on Tej, you are the only one that can give me news right now. I need to know,_ ’ Brian thought as his blue eyes went from screen two to four.

“Brian!” Rome exclaimed making the blonde to turn around to see what his friend wanted. “We got to get out of here; Caine’s men are on their way here.”

Brian cursed as he turned to look at the screen once more; and he was glad that he did so because at that moment Tej appear on the camera screen and nodded twice before making a motion with his hand that Brian had learned to indentify after a few months.

“Okay everyone you heard Rome! So move, pack everything we are going to the second location!” Brian ordered as he motioned Jesse and Leon to get Mia and Letty; it seemed like they would meet up with Tej once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is chapter 12, and man was I surprised when this one came so fluently to me. I didn’t expect it since the last two chapters have given me hell to be written, but I’m glad and I’m sure that many of you are glad as well. So please don’t forget to review/comment and tell me your thoughts on the story.
> 
> For those that are wondering if Dom is dead or not, I’ll have to leave you on suspense and hope that on the next chapter you all will find out if he is dead or not.
> 
> Review/comment


	13. Chapter 13

Luke wasn’t sure what to think the moment his friend gave the order to pack everything and leave. He wondered how his friend was able to function with all the stress of not knowing what has happened to his lover. Luke knew that if he was ever in that situation he would be too deep in his depression to even know how to react to others around him. Brian though was showing him that even with not knowing if Dominic was dead or alive he would protect his family until the danger was over.

“ _Vince, make sure that everyone is safe and that no one is following us,_ ” Brian’s voice came over the radio that everyone had in their cars. “ _As soon as we are entering a blind spot Tej will activate a device that will check if anyone has a bug. So don’t panic if your car turns off._ ”

“ _Copy that Buster,_ ” Vince’s voice answered in all seriousness.

Luke watched as Leon and Jesse took a different route to the one they were heading towards and he wondered how Brian knew that they would be safe. He didn’t say anything though because in a way he knew that Brian always had a plan of action. A way to always keep Mia and Letty safe even when he wasn’t there to make sure himself; Luke followed Brian as the blonde lead all of them towards the second location. He knew that if Liam had found them in the first one they would be able to find them in the second one. Now though they would have more protection and more alert so it was a given that the man would wait again before he'd strike once more.

**BDBDBD**

Liam watched as his sister cursed several times in three different languages before settling down. He had to smirk in amusement knowing that in a way his sister loved the chase. It wasn’t often that their pray gave them a challenge, and those that had done as much hadn’t lasted more than a couple of weeks. Liam knew though that O’Conner and his team would take longer than that.

“Don’t worry too much Marina, we will capture them soon enough. No one lasts long when we are after them,” Liam said as he looked at the footage that had been sent to him once the chase had started.

He watched as all the cars seem to stay close to one another as if not wanting to have a repeat of the previous incident. Liam smirked when he saw that there were more cars than the previous time. It seems like they decided to each drive their own car or the most likely scenario they have people helping them move around to confuse everyone else.

“I enjoy the chase of our pray, but I want someone to play with,” Marina answered looking at her brother for a moment before taking out her phone to give more instructions. “Especially now that’s confirmed that Dominic is dead.”

Liam glared at his sister for a moment that was not news he had expected. He had wanted Dominic to suffer; but now it would be easier to control his new possession. All he needed was to get the two women and make sure that O’Conner knew what would happen to them if he didn’t cooperate with him.

**BDBDBD**

_He looked around the clearing he was in; his brown eyes taking everything in at once. He knew that he shouldn’t be here that there were people that depended on him staying alive. With that knowledge in mind he began to walk in a straight line hoping to find an exit out of this place. As he was nearing a crossroad he felt someone behind him. Turning around he locked eyes with a pair of brown eyes; a pair that he never thought he would ever see again._

_“Dad.”_

**BDBDBD**

Brian looked at the body lying on the bed, his blue eyes tracing every each he could see. He felt Vince’s arm around his waist and guiding him towards the chair next to the bed. Brian didn’t protest or said anything since he knew that if Vince hadn’t helped him he would have lost it. The rise and fall of the chest was the only thing keeping Brian from breaking down in front of his family. Once he was sitting down Brian felt Mia put a hand on his shoulder before leaning down to kiss Dom’s forehead.

“We’ll be outside for a moment as Luke sets everything up,” Mia said as she made sure everyone left after giving Dom some kind of greeting.

“Thanks,” Brian whispered without looking away from the man he loved.

Brian stayed silent once the door closed after Mia; he knew that she was giving him time and privacy to say what he had in his mind. Taking a deep breath Brian’s blue eyes closed for a moment before looking at the man once more.

“I thought you had died, but I’m glad you are just unconscious at the moment,” Brian said after taking another deep breath. “I just want you to get better, I need you with me. Even when things don’t seem to be working out with us right now, I want us to work it out together like we have done so in the past. Please Dominic, you have to wake up.”

Blue eyes watched as eyelids moved as if following someone; he smiled slightly before leaning towards Dom and kissing unmoving lips.

“You need to wake up.”

**BDBDBD**

Tej wasn’t sure if to be surprise or not when he saw Brian walk out of the room he had installed Dom once he had taken the man out of the car before it exploded. Tej knew that it had been a hard decision when Dom had told Rome and Vince to watch and protect Brian even when he might end up unprotected. He knew though that Dom had known that Tej would be there in one way or another. It had amazed Tej how he had been able to disappeared from his friends’ side without them noticing until they paid attention to who was missing and who wasn’t. The black man watched as the blonde one approached them without saying anything; his blue eyes looking at each screen before looking towards him and Luke Hobbs.

“Caine won’t attack until he thinks that we have lowered our guard once more,” Brian said as he looked at them and at the same time motioning the others to get closer.

Tej wasn’t surprised when everyone followed the silent order; he knew the blonde was a born leader and that when Dom wasn’t around he took charge in taking care of his family. He had seen it in Miami and he had noticed it when the girls would always go to him for some kind of protection when Dom wasn’t around to protect them.

“What’s the plan?” Leon asked as Letty lean against him.

“We wait for Dom to wake up, and then we will take the Caine siblings by surprise,” Brian answered as he moved towards the computers and typing several things. Hobbs’ men allowing the blonde to move things around without telling him anything. “The police have reported that one of the bodies belonged to… belonged to Dom…”

Tej didn’t blame the blonde’s paused; he knew that if Dom had actually died that Brian would end in a suicide mission after he had made sure his family was safe.

“Liam won’t be expecting Dom to be alive and it will shake him up when he sees him,” Brian continued after he got his Snowman persona up once more. “Mariana will not like that she was lied to; so we will have to watch out for her as well. She is not someone to take lightly just because she is a woman and easily to please when it comes to her wanting something she desires.”

“How are we planning on attacking though? Won’t it be crazy to go after them and not wait for them to attack instead?” Leon questioned.

“If we wait too long after Dom wakes up it will be easier for them to escape since they won’t come after us personally. If what I have found out and from the police reports that Luke has, then Liam and Mariana Caine will send others to try to catch us.”

Tej wondered if the Toretto family could get away with anything since no one had really dared to talk back to Brian back in Miami. The man was someone to be cautious around; while he looked cool he was a dangerous man when you crossed him. Tej had noticed that Brian either laughed or admired his family for standing up to him when he was either on the wrong or to see if he was sure in wanting to do something. As far as Tej had known only Rome had been able to do that; not even Suki dared go against Brian when the blonde came up with something crazy.

“Also, even if Dom doesn’t awake in a couple of days,” Brian paused as he looked at the two women for a moment. “Leon and Jesse will take Mia and Letty to the safe house as we had agreed. I don’t want you two close by if things go south.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is chapter 13; I hope all of you have enjoyed reading it as I have had fun writing it. :) So don’t forget to leave a review/comment telling me your thoughts. :)
> 
> Until Next Time. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Marina knew that she didn’t always show her brother how much she hated the chase; especially when they wanted something. It seemed to be their weakness; wanting what seem so impossible to have. She knew better to voice her thoughts, Liam wasn’t someone to go against; no even she dared go against her brother’s wishes. While she wasn’t afraid of him, she knew when to back off and left her brother think on what to do next. She wondered if O’Conner would ever break the way her brother seemed so sure he would do; by the reports she was able to gather without getting caught she knew Brian O’Conner wasn’t someone that many dared to go against. While Liam and Marina weren’t people you messed with unless you had a dead wish; O’Conner had the law behind him. He seemed to have friends everywhere; something that would benefit them if the blonde ever broke under her brother’s care.

“You seem to be thinking too much,” Liam said suddenly.

“Think they’ll figure out that we won’t go after them in person?” Marina asked her brother as she scanned the videos once more.

“If that was the case, don’t you think they would have come after us already,” Liam answered with a smirk. “They will let their guard down again; especially if they find out that Toretto is dead.”

“I don’t know brother,” Marina said looking at her brother taking her eyes from the videos. “O’Conner doesn’t look like the type of person that would allow his guard down like that.”

Marina watched as her brother smirk but didn’t say anything to her. She searched her brother’s eyes for a moment before looking at the videos once more. Everything seemed to be cleared; what she didn’t like was how easily they were able to disappear while in their cars. She had scanned the surveillance videos over and over trying to see where they would have gone after getting out of the blind spot of the camera. They seemed to stay in it though; no sign of any of the cars that seemed to have been driven by O’Conner and his family seem to appear on the camera again.

**BDBDBD**

Leon watched as Brian walked around the large warehouse they were currently residing; he was able to see that the blonde man was making sure that everything was in order. It was often that Leon wondered what kind of work Brian had done while he worked for the police force; he knew though that the blonde was probably more knowledgeable then he let on sometimes. It wasn’t often that Leon was able to relate with someone in that regard. He knew though that Brian would be a good listener if Leon ever had the courage to talk to the blond about his time working for the government.

“If you keep paying attention to Arizona like that I might get jealous,” Leon turned his head to look at Letty as the brunette lean against one of the desk.

“I don’t think you would be the only one; I’m sure Dom would have something to say about it,” Leon said smiling slightly.

“What’s on your mind?” Letty asked with a small frown as Leon turned to look at Brian once more.

“I don’t like that we are separating,” Leon answered. “I trust Brian to keep everyone safe; what I don’t trust is that he won’t do something stupid like Dom in order to do so.”

“Yeah D and Arizona are like that,” Letty said with a nod. “I don’t think those two wouldn’t do anything to keep us safe. I don’t like it either; I don’t think anyone does really. I guess we just accept it as something that will end up happening though.”

Leon nodded but didn’t say anything otherwise; he knew that his lover was right. Dom had always tried to protect them the best way he could even with all the freedom he gave away. He just didn’t like that the two men that seem to deserve to be happy had their pasts catching up to them. Leon frowned slightly as he saw Luke talking with Brian in a corner; he had noticed that the two men were close and he wondered what their pasts were. He knew Luke from stories Brian would tell them; but looking at them at the moment he wondered if Brian hadn’t edited several things to make it look like they were like brothers.

“Don’t question him about his relationship with Hobbs, Leon,” Letty said suddenly making the man to look at her once more.

“It looks like they are more than what they say.”

“Then why don’t you confront them.”

**BDBDBD**

“I you sure you want the women to be away? If Caine finds out he will send someone after them.”

Brian looked at Luke as the man made his thoughts present; his blue eyes glaring at the man for doubting his ability at keeping his family safe. He knew that Luke was trying to make sure he knew what he was doing; but he had thought that the man would have trusted more after he had saved his life.

“Brian, I know that you are capable of keeping your family safe. I don’t doubt that…” Brian watched as Luke passed a hand over his bald head. “I just don’t want to see you hurt again; and with Dominic in that room unconscious I wonder if you are making the right decisions right now.”

“I trust him with my life Hobbs, and I know he trusts me to keep Mia and Letty safe from any harm should Liam and Marina Caine decide to come after us,” Leon’s voice came from behind Brian.

The blonde didn’t turn around knowing that Leon wasn’t someone that would approach if he didn’t have something on his mind. He also knew that Leon was someone that would not stand up for someone else if he didn’t believe what would come out of his mouth. Brian watched as Luke tried to hold back; Brian knew Leon well though and the man had a way to make everyone try to get back at him in one way or another.

“How would you know how to protect two women? It’s not something you can just try and hope it works out,” Luke said ignoring Brian’s warning look.

“Do you even know who I am?” Leon asked in a cold tone that Brian had only heard once before.

“Don’t Leon, he doesn’t need to know. He should trust that I know what I’m doing; if he doesn’t like it then he will deal with it,” Brian said turning around and looking at the other.

Brian watched as Leon looked at him for a moment before nodding, but not moving away from them. Knowing his friend would stay silent Brian look back at Luke and was able to see the interest in his eyes. It seemed like Leon had gotten Luke’s attention now and if Brian knew something then Luke would not stop until he knew who Leon really was.

“I’m going to check on Dom, you two better behave,” Brian said with a glare at both men before walking away.

**BDBDBD**

“We were never together and we won’t ever be together,” Luke said to the man once Brian entered the room Dominic was recuperating. “Brian saved my life and I have tried to protect him ever since.”

“He doesn’t need protection from others but from himself,” Leon said without looking at him. “Dom is like that as well. He tries to protect us, but what they don’t really understand is that we follow them because that’s the only way to keep them safe.”

Luke nodded knowing the truth behind the man’s words. Brian and Dominic were two men that would go through great lengths to keep their family safe. No one had to like it, but everyone respected them for it. Well everyone that knew them the way that Luke knew Brian and Leon knew Dom.

“You worked for the government didn’t you; that’s why Brian is allowing you to take Mia, Letty, and Jesse with you.”

“Yes part of it is that; but mostly because he trusts that I’ll keep them safe no matter what,” Leon agreed with a nod.

Luke didn’t say anything else; it seemed like Brian knew what he was doing. He didn’t doubt that his friend would do so when he wasn’t compromised; but knowing that even with his lover injured Brian was keeping a cool head made Luke wonder how many times he had missed the signs that Brian had been compromised before.

**BDBDBD**

Brian took Dom’s hand in his before taking a deep breath. He looked at the man for a moment before leaning down and kissing unmoving lips. He knew that it was not impossible for the man to hear; but nothing guaranteed that he would remember what he heard at all. Brian knew though that he had to try, it was the only thing that would keep him sane and the only way he knew to keep Dom updated on what was happening. Taking a deep breath Brian begun to tell his lover what had been happening since the explosion. It didn’t take as long as Brian thought it would; but he wasn’t really surprised either since he knew that nothing had really happened. While Liam and Mariana had sent others to chase them he knew that he was doing the right thing by getting the girls out.

“I’m sending Mia, Letty, Jesse, and Leon away tomorrow night; I know that Leon will keep them safe once they have left,” Brian confessed as he tighten his hold on the hand he was holding for a moment before letting it go. He stood once more and leaned down to kiss Dom’s forehead for a moment. “You need to wake up. I need you to wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is Chapter 14. :) I hope that all of you have enjoyed reading it. So don’t forget to tell me what you think of it; as all your comments/reviews make me smile and encourage me to keep writing. :)
> 
> So I have noticed that I haven’t thanked all of you for reading and reviewing/commenting on this story. So, I’m doing it right now. Thank you all for reading and taking the time to reviewing/commenting on this story.
> 
> Until next time. :)


	15. Chapter 15

“Okay guys it’s time to prepare everything so Letty and Mia are taken away; we need decoys so we can get the Caine Siblings’ men to their attention on us as we get supplies,” Brian said as he looked at the men around him.

He knew he was doing the right thing by keeping Mia and Letty safe, he didn’t like to have them out of his sight but he knew that Leon and Jesse would do their job. While Leon had worked for the government at some point in his life before joining Jesse with Dom; he knew that Jesse was not as docile as he looked. He knew how to work with the computers.

“Are we taking two cars or one?” Letty asked as she looking at Brian as they finished packing.

“One, I don’t want you four to be separate at all. Also make sure to change the car once you hit the next town and get rid of this one so no one will be able to connect the dots,” Brian answered as he worked on a black laptop. “Jesse you will be on the front seat, you will be controlling the cameras Tej will show you how to put footage so it won’t look too suspicious if cameras start to turn the wrong way when they are suppose to be another.”

“Alright,” Jesse answered as Brian passed the laptop to the younger man and allowed Tej to show him how to work with it.

“Mia, Letty I want the two of you to always carry a gun; never leave a place without one and remember to only use them when you really need it.”

“Will do Arizona,” Letty answered stepping forward and embracing Brian knowing that the blonde needed it even when he didn’t show it at all. “You make sure to stay safe for D.”

“I’ll do my best Let.”

**BDBDBD**

Liam watched as several cars exited an abandoned warehouse or what was supposed to be an abandoned warehouse. It seemed that his men had been played well; not to mention that none of the cameras had registered that they had entered that place at all.

“It seems that we underestimated them once more, brother,” Marina said as they kept looking as their men followed the cars.

“They will make a mistake soon enough; we just have to leak out that Dominic Toretto died in that explosion. It seems that they haven’t found out just yet or they wouldn’t have left that warehouse just yet,” Liam answered with a confidence that he felt diminishing as time kept passing and he didn’t have what he wanted.

Marina stayed silent and Liam was glad for that; he didn’t really want to make an enemy of his sister at the moment. He knew that she was the only one keeping him out of prison at the moment; and not only that she was the one bringing him food as he had no choice but to stay inside as long as possible.

“You’ll be glad to know that no one is looking for you anymore. So you will be able to get out and make sure our operations are working as they should have been from the beginning,” Marina said as she looked at her phone. “It seems that the Federals are having a hard time getting permission from this side of the border to allow them to come and look for you.”

Liam laughed at the news; it seems like he would finally be able to work freely and not rely so much on his sister. He looked at the video once more before a smirked formed on his face.

“We need O’Conner to find out his lover is no longer alive and that we are going to get them one way or another.”

**BDBDBD**

Letty watched as Jesse worked with several programs as they got farther and farther from their family. It wasn’t often that she felt like she had to do something to keep her family safe; but she knew that at the moment Brian would feel a lot more free to do what he had to do if Mia and her where in a safe place away from danger. Leon kept checking that no one was following them as he accelerated and continue to go to the safe house that Brian had told them about.

“I don’t like this,” Mia finally voiced everyone’s thoughts.

“We don’t either Mia, but if we had stayed it is more likely that Liam and his sister would find a way to get to you two and Brian will do something that will either end on his death or hurt him so much that no one would be able to do anything to help him,” Leon answered as Jesse pointed in which direction to go.

Letty stayed silent for a moment before taking a hold of Mia’s hand in comfort. It wasn’t something she did often; but she knew that her friend and sister, was taking things harder than her and Leon because Vince had to stay behind. A risk that they had been willingly to take but that neither like because there was a slight chance that the man could die or get injure and she wouldn’t be there to patch him back up.

**BDBDBD**

Vince wasn’t sure for how long he waited; all he knew was that he was having a bad feeling in his gut and those were not something that he liked very much. It was the same gut feeling he got when they had found out that Brian was a cop and looking for a way to bust Johnny Tran in L.A.; it hadn’t been easy for anyone to see the new member of their family risking his life the way he had done so. Dom hadn’t taken it well but he had been there to help Brian when the blonde needed it. They had each other’s backs; always telling each other what would be happening and what was to be done. At that moment it wasn’t like that; a noise on one of the radios alerted Vince of the trouble that his friends were facing. Hobbs and his team where there moving things around; and while Vince would have gone with his friends Brian had asked him to stay behind and protect Dom.

“What’s going on Hobbs?” Vince asked as he looked at the man.

“They have been surrounded and are at the moment unable to lose the ones that are following them,” Hobbs answered as he went to one of the computers to look at the camera surveillances.

Vince cursed several times and hoped that his friends would return safely to the warehouse. They couldn’t afford to lose any of them. Without really thinking Vince returned to Dom’s side and looked at them man once more before going up to him.

“You need to wake up Dom, Brian needs you right now,” Vince said sitting down on the uncomfortable chair. The feeling in his gut getting worst and worst as some kind of warning that things were about to turn south once more. “If you don’t wake up Dom, I’m afraid that we won’t see Brian again.”

**BDBDBD**

Roman cursed several times as he saw Brian being surrounded once more; he had been able to get several of their pursuers away from his friend. Tej was doing the best he could from Brian’s other side. Roman didn’t know if he should have listen to his gut; he knew that the moment they became decoys all of the Caine Siblings men would go after them. They seemed like they wanted Brian; but Roman would be dammed if he allowed them to take his best friend away. Not only would Dominic have his hide to hell and back but Mia and Letty were two women he didn’t want to face when angry.

“ _B, we need to do something now,_ ” Tej’s voice came over the radio and Roman knew that not only him but everyone in the warehouse was able to hear them.

“ _Do whatever you have to do; but don’t you fuckers dare to separate,_ ” Hobbs order came over moments later.

Roman was glad that the man had done so too, because he was sure that if he hadn’t Brian would have done just that.

‘ _Where are you when we need you Toretto,_ ’ Roman cursed silently as he made sure to hit another car from behind so Brian had more space to maneuver and form a plan as they kept driving down the roads of the city. ‘ _You are the only one that can stop Brian from making a fucking suicides maneuver to keep all of us safe._ ’

“ _Rome, I need you to get those fuckers away from Bullet; and Brian don’t you freak’n dare do something stupid or I’ll be the one killing you_ ,” Tej ordered suddenly.

“ _On it_ ,” Roman answered as Brian cursed on the radio several times at being order to do something he hadn’t agreed with.

Roman made sure to hit as many cars as he could before taking out a gun and shooting the tires of the cars he was either next to or behind. He knew that once he did that the others would either returned it or not; he knew though that they wouldn’t really risk killing Brian since they had failed to get Dominic to their boss.

“ _Who the fuck started the shooting?_ ” Hobbs questioned as they heard a cursed behind him and seemly forgot that his still had the radio on. “ _If I had known it would take this I would had-_ ”

Roman didn’t get to hear the rest because it seemed that was the time that Hobbs remembered that they could still hear him. Roman was itching to ask Hobbs who the fuck he was talking to but didn’t want to risk missing his aim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Here ends Chapter 15; I hope that everyone is enjoying this story as much as I’m having fun writing (even with all the hard times it gives me every once in a while) (: So don’t forget to leave your thoughts on the chapter/story.
> 
> Until Next Time. :)
> 
> PS: This was to be a Christmas gift, but was unable to finish the chapter on time. But well it can still be a gift to all of you. So Merry late Christmas everyone or Happy late Holidays. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Brian wasn’t sure what he would do, but he knew that if he didn’t do something soon there would be a risk that his friends wouldn’t make it out of this distraction alive. He couldn’t allow that to happen, he needed them to be safe even if he had to allow himself to be captured. He knew though that Rome wouldn’t really allow that to happen if the gunshots were anything to go by. Brian also knew that Tej was close to doing the same as Rome; but was either waiting for the right moment or not really willingly to pull out a gun unless it was his last resort. He wondered if one of those reasons was to stop Brian from doing something that they would considered stupid and crazy.

“ _Don’t you dare give up on me Pretty Boy or I’ll kill you myself._ ”

Brian was glad for the long years of training he had or he would have stopped in shocked at the voice that came over the radio. He cursed several times before a smile slowly appeared on his face; so that had been the reason that Luke had been cursing before cutting off. He understood the man really he did, because at that moment he wanted to turn around and go back to the warehouse. He knew that if he did that not only would he be putting everyone at risk but tip off Liam that the girls weren’t with them any longer as well as the fact that Dom was still alive.

“ _Well boys it seems like we have an opening on the next turn, just make sure that you are at least a car away so we can make you disappear,_ ” Luke’s voice came next; and while his tone might sound like he didn’t care Brian knew the man was relieve they were finally finding a way to get them back safely.

**BDBDBD**

Dom watched the cameras as Brian, Tej, and Rome were able to separate from their pursuers. He wanted to get on his car and go to them so he could make sure that Brian wouldn’t be corner again; but Hobbs and Vince had forced him to sit down and not allowed him to get up. It wasn’t like he had enough strength to fight the two of them and get to his car before they could stop him. When he had asked how long he had been unconscious Vince had glared at him for a good five seconds before answering him. Dom knew then that it would be impossible to get out of the warehouse unnoticed so he could go help his Blue Eye Racer. All he had been allowed to do was to let Brian know he was awake and waiting for him to return to him. He really hoped that nothing went wrong; because he knew that if Liam ever got a hold of Brian he would go crazy and do something that would be prison worthy.

“ _Okay everyone we are getting to the turning point, better be prepare because this fuckers are persistent,_ ” Brian’s voice came over the radio moments later.

Dom smirked at his lover’s exasperation; it seemed that telling his lover that he had woken up had made the blonde man want to be back sooner than what everyone had predicted. If Vince smirked and contained chuckles were anything to go by then the man would tease the blonde once the man got back.

“I don’t think you’ll win this one so don’t try it,” Dom said getting the others’ attention.

“It’s something that I won’t be able to resist and you know it,” Vince countered with a smirk making Dom laugh.

“V, I’m telling you right now Brian will win. He’ll find a way to win.”

“Yeah but he doesn’t always win so I’ll take my chances.”

Dom shook his head slightly as he caught the looks Hobbs and his team were giving them. It seemed that they hadn’t seen Vince and Brian argue to the point that one of them had to back off. Dom just smirked knowing that if Vince did tease his lover the man would enjoy the others reactions even when he would regret bating the blonde.

“If you want your doom then at least wait for me to have fun with him before you start teasing him,” Dom finally said knowing that he wouldn’t get through his friend otherwise.

Dom watched as Vince glared at him for a moment before smirking and nodding his head; as if just because Dom had sex with his lover the other would have a slight disadvantage.

‘ _Oh Brian, I can’t wait to see what you do to Vince for trying to be a smart ass again,_ ’ Dom thought with a chuckle earning another glare from his friend and curious ones from the others as they guided the other three back to safety.

**BDBDBD**

Marina watched as her brother cursed several times as he received the news that O’Conner had gotten away. They had been so sure that they would finally get O’Conner and somehow the man always seemed to evade them. It was as if the blonde racer was baiting them and getting away at the last moment as if trying to get them to show their faces. It hadn’t worked before when they had been after someone else; but she was able to tell that her brother was close to doing as much. She would go because she knew that she had to help her brother and the man wouldn’t really trust anyone else to have his back unless it was her. The last time they had to separate her brother had ended behind bars for the past years.

“He wants us to follow him personally but I don’t know if he is doing it because he has something prepare for us or because he really wants to die. Think he already knows about Toretto?”

Marina didn’t answer her brother since she knew her brother wasn’t really talking to her or expecting an answer. It wasn’t often that the man became frustrated because his prey kept getting away. If anything he just got more excited; but O’Conner seemed to bring out another side of her brother. Marina really hoped that her brother wasn’t thinking of doing something stupid; she knew that while they had the advantage of numbers O’Conner had the advantage of both sides of the law. The blonde looked like he didn’t have a care in the world; but the files said otherwise.

“We will have to get a plan going and a backup plan in case things go south. I want O’Conner and no one will stop me from getting him,” Liam finally decided.

Marina stopped herself from sighing as she knew that now that her brother had become obsessed he wouldn’t stop until he had what he wanted. She really hoped that things didn’t go south; but things just didn’t seem to be working for them since they had decided to go after O’Conner and Toretto.

“Alright brother what do you propose?” Marina finally asked.

**BDBDBD**

Luke never thought he would see the day that Brian would allowed his guard down while he was surrounded by others. At that moment as he was being kissed by Dominic Toretto; Brian didn’t seemed to care about what was happening around him. It was as if the blonde knew that Dominic wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt him. He looked at the other three that seemed to spend time with the two to see if what he was seeing was something rare or common. By their looks they were used to the display of relief and affection the two were showing.

“Don’t worry Hobbs; they’ll separate soon enough,” Vince said looking at him.

“I’m not worry,” Luke answered and by the looks of the men it didn’t seemed like they believed him at all. “I’m just not used to seeing Brian let his guard down like that.”

“Yeah… you’ll get used to that,” Roman said with a nod of understanding. “Bri just doesn’t seem like the type to allow others in; and if he does he keeps them at a certain distance. Well unless you are Dominic Toretto then be prepare to face the consequences for hurting the man.”

“You are kidding.”

“Just don’t say anything against Dom,” Vince said glancing at the couple before looking at Luke once more. “Buster can get very defensive and someone could end up hurt.”

“Speaking from experience?” Luke was unable to stop himself from asking.

“No, but I saw the poor bastard that was sent to the hospital for doing so,” Vince answered with a small frown. “Never want to see it again; but well… those two are dangerous alone. Together you don’t want to face them.”

Luke didn’t say anything else as he turned to look at Brian and Dominic once more only to find that the two men had left.

“Are we even going to plan what is our next step?” Luke asked with a sigh as his men laughed when they saw his surprised at not finding the other two.

“Oh we will; but not at the moment,” Tej answered laughing. “Anyone hungry I’m making something to eat while we wait for the two lover birds to return.”

“We need to plan out now.”

“Look Hobbs. While you might be Brian’s friend to us, you are someone we just met,” Roman said in a calm tone that Luke knew wasn’t really calm at all. “If you interrupt their much needed time alone now I will personally hurt you. They need it; and I’ll be damn if I allow you to interrupt them right now. So either join us in eating something or keep watch on those damn cameras with your men. I don’t fucking care which one it is; but **_don’t you fucking dare go near that room before they show themselves once more_**.”

Luke raised his hands in surrender; knowing that the other two would back up Roman and no matter that they were out number they would find a way to defeat all of them.

“Good now is anyone else hungry I’ll bring it here so you guys keep watch,” Roman said with a smile that looked friendly but that Luke knew had another meaning. Luke saw his men nod before looking at the cameras once more. “Good I’ll be back.”

“Damn, Buster will hate that he didn’t witness Rome being all overprotective again,” Luke heard Vince saying to Tej making the other laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Happy New Year Everyone!!!! :) :) :)
> 
> For those that are reading Pure Love as well, know that I’ll update Chapter 11 after 12 O’clock AZ Time.
> 
> So here is Chapter 16. I hope that all of you enjoyed it, and that Dom’s awakening was not disappointing. So leave your thoughts in a review/comment. I would really love to read them; especially long ones with your thoughts on everyone’s reaction.
> 
> Anyway, Thank You to all of those that have review/comment, favorite/kudo, alerted/subscribe to this story. :)
> 
> Until Next Time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: So before I start with the chapter I have to tell everyone that Liam’s sister’s name is Marina NOT Mariana. Just a warning to not confuse everyone, since it seems that after Chapter 8, I changed her name without noticing (Which I’ll be fixing); and if I ever do that again feel free to tell me please. Okay, now that that’s out of the way here is the new chapter, Enjoy. :)

Luke looked at the door leading to Brian and Dominic; he wondered how long the two would take before exiting once more. He knew that Roman would go through his threat; and while he liked to test the others patience something told him not to test Roman at all. The man might not be able to take him on any day, but if was he saw in those eyes was anything to go by than it would be impossible to go through him to get to Brian. Luke sighed as he looked at the cameras with his men, none of them were able to hide their amusement at his inability to do something; it wasn’t often that Luke kept to the shadows. He always liked to be in the front, making sure his enemies knew who they were facing; at the moment though it would be dangerous to do something like that.

“I want the Caine’s files once more, I want to reread everything to make sure we aren’t missing something,” Luke said looking at the man next to him.

Luke was glad that his men didn’t questioned him just nodded and followed his orders.

**BDBDBD**

Marina looked at her brother as he finished telling her what he would do; she didn’t like the plan at all. She also knew that unless she had a different approach that would guarantee things would work out in the end than she had no choice but to follow her brother. She stayed silent even with the knowledge that her brother was waiting for an answer. She couldn’t just say she agree with the man because it would be a lie that would only end with problems later on.

“I don’t like it, Liam,” Marina finally said. “I don’t have another solution though so we will have to do what you are proposing.”

“Good, so do you have the tracking devices right now?” Liam questioned his sister at once.

“I don’t have them with me, but our contact shouldn’t be far from here,” Marina answered as she took out her cell phone and sent a text message to the only person she knew had the devices on this side of the border. “We should have the trackers by the end of the week; think they’ll show their faces again by then?”

“I’m sure they will, especially if O’Conner is thinking of taking Dominic’s body to keep with him.”

Marina only nodded knowing that her brother was right. It wasn’t something that happened often but it was something guaranteed with Toretto and O’Conner.

**BDBDBD**

Dom guided Brian to the bed before guiding the man to lie down; it had been a while since they had been like this. Just the two of them and relax enough that they would be able to make love. Dom knew that it wasn’t something that had crossed Brian’s mind since they were concentrating in keeping their family safe. Both of them knew though that if they wanted to keep their relationship working they had to talk and make sure things worked out with each other. With one last kiss Dom backed away and looked down; his brown eyes locking with blue ones at once.

“We never got to talk before we were force to leave,” Dom said softly.

“I know, and you swore you would tell me what has been going through your head,” Brian agreed with a nod of his own.

“I’m afraid that he’ll capture you and do things that I won’t be able to protect you from,” Dom confessed softly. “When I was serving time in Lompoc, I saw what he did to the men he took as lovers… or as his bitches.”

Dom took a deep breath as he felt Brian’s hand make soothing motions on his back. He closed his eyes for a moment knowing that the blond would allow him the silence he needed to compose himself before continuing.

“He raped them in front of everyone while the guards turned a blind eye to everything that was going on. I hated there, but I do know that he didn’t fucked anyone… he fucking choose them. I always noticed that he preferred the blond ones; he used them until they broke and didn’t seem to care what was going on around them.”

“Is that the actual reason for the whole ‘I don’t want to be away from you’ thing?” Brian’s question made Dom lock eyes with him once more.

“Part of it,” Dom admitted. “The other part is that I can’t live without you Brian. Especially if I could keep you safe from what Liam and his sister are capable. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if they ever capture you.”

“What if I use a tracking device?” Brian asked as he caresses his lover’s features with his right hand.

“He would find it Blue Eyes, you know that,” Dom reminded just as softly.

“Not if we ask Tej to find a way to fool any device, I’m sure he would be able to do it.”

“Why would you agree to have a tracking device on your person? I know that you hate when you want to hide and not be found, with a device like that I would be able to find you anywhere you go.”

“That’s why Dominic,” Brian sighed softly when Dom frown. “I would never wish to hide from you, I trust you enough to know that you wouldn’t abuse the knowledge of the device. It will have to be something that no one would think twice about, but that I can easily touch.”

Dom stayed silent as he processed his lover’s words.

**BDBDBD**

Brian watched as Dom tried to processed his words; he knew his lover would understand the sacrifice he was making to keep Dom cold headed. It wasn’t something that Brian would have done before Dom; but he knew that in a way the man would be more relax knowing that even if Brian wasn’t at his side he would be able to find him if something went wrong. In a way it was selfish, because while Brian was making the suggestion to ease Dom’s mind it was also because Brian wanted to know that no matter what happened Dom would always find him.

“I will accept but only because I can tell that you want to as much as me,” Dom finally said closing his eyes once more. “I just wish that it hadn’t gotten to this point. It makes me feel like I’m pressuring you even with the knowledge that you want it as much if not more than me.”

“Dominic Toretto, you should know better than to have those thoughts,” Brian teased with a small smile. “You should know that I would never do something that I don’t agree with.”

“I know Brian, but it still won’t stop me from wondering if things will be back to normal once more.”

Brian chuckled at his lover obvious surprised at his confession. It wasn’t often that Dominic Toretto let his guard down to talk about his thoughts.

“Our lives have never been normal Dominic; but unless you are hiding something major like the Caine Siblings situation than there shouldn’t be another big argument like this one between the two of us.”

“No, I don’t think there is. As I’m sure that because of this thing, you would tell me if you have made bigger enemies.”

“All of them are in prison; and all of them are being under surveillance from the moment that they went to prison.”

Brian watched as Dom nodded before leaning down to kiss him once more. This kiss was like the one the blond had given to the man when he had arrived with the other two. Without saying anything Brian slid his hand under the man’s shirt and caresses the man’s chest.

“I want to be inside you,” Dom whispered. “I want to feel you around me just like the time we got back together in Miami.”

Brian moan at the revelation; he never thought that Dom would take him in that way again. With only as their saliva as lube; Brian knew that it would hurt slightly but he knew that both of them needed that at the moment. It would reassure the two that they were alive and together and that no matter what happened in the future they would always fight for the other until the end.

“I want you to tell me if it’s okay Brian, I don’t want to hurt you,” Dom said as he kissed his way down Brian’s collarbone.

“God… yes Dom, I want you to take me like that,” Brian whispered as another moan was ripped out of him.

Without any other objections or things to talk about Brian helped Dom to get rid of their cloths. He was able to feel his body heating up and shuddering at the anticipation of having his lover inside of him once more. Brian moaned as he felt Dom’s mouth over his heart, marking the spot as if it there were no worries in the world.

“Dom I don’t think I can last if you keep doing that,” Brian moaned when he noticed that Dom wasn’t moving.

“I don’t want this mark to disappear for a while,” Dom said huskily, as he moved one of his hands to Brian’s mouth.

The moment Brian felt his lover’s digits nears his lips he latched on to them; sucking them as much as he could. He knew that if he didn’t it would hurt more than what was necessary and neither of them wanted that; Dom because he would feel guiltily and Brian because he didn’t want his lover to feel like he had broken his promise. It wasn’t long before Dom moved his wet fingers down to Brian’s entrance; the blond spreading his legs trusting his lover explicitly. The first finger was always the slowest; Brian threw his head back at the feeling of his lover inside him once more. It felt like their first time all over again.

“More…” Brian moaned as his hands went to Dom’s bald head. “I… need… more…”

“I know…” Dom nodded as he added a second finger.

“Oh… god… Dom…”

Brian felt the third finger circling his entrance but not entering making the blond moan in desperation. The blond felt his lover’s soft chuckle more than heard it before the third finger joined the other two.

“Now… I need you now…”

“Patience Brian, I don’t want to hurt you,” Dom whispered as he moved to talk directing on Brian’s ear. “Do you want to suck me or should I just spit on my hand?”

“S… suck you… please Dom…”

Brian moan in dismay as he felt the fingers leave; but shuddered as he felt his lover’s body move upwards. It wasn’t long before he felt his lover’s cock on his lips; with a soft moan Brian opened his mouth allowing his lover to push inside. It wasn’t the process was slower than what Brian thought it would be, but he was glad that wasn’t the case.

“Stop… Brian I want to cum inside you.”

Brian sucked one last time before allowing his lover to move away once more. Without saying anything else both kissed as Dom line himself up before entering the blond. Brian moved his hands to his lover’s back, racking his nails down the broad back. Brian leaned his head back once more as he felt Dom begin to move inside of him. It wasn’t long before the two men moved at in a rhythm that allowed Dom to keep kissing Brian.

“I love you,” Brian whispered as he felt himself nearing his climax.

“Love you too,” Dom whispered back as he reached for his lover’s cock between them.

It wasn’t long after that that Brian came; followed by Dom not long after. Dom leaned down and kissed the blond man once more as both came down. **  
**

“We’ll talk with Tej and the others later,” Brian whispered as relax in his lover’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: I’m sorry for the long wait, my 3 year-old sister got sick; followed by my 8 month-old baby sister. They are okay now, but once they got better this chapter just didn’t want to write itself… it was actually fighting me, because I had like two or three beginning before I decided that they didn’t’ fit in the story. So yeah… well here is the end of chapter 17. I hope all of you enjoyed it and that the long wait was worth it.
> 
> So don’t forget to leave your thoughts.
> 
> Until Next Time. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Brian was preparing for Vince to start talking the moment he stepped out of the door; what he didn’t expect was to see Rome pinning Luke to the table and the other two with their guns drawn and pointing them towards Luke’s men. He looked from one to the other without saying anything a frown of confusion forming on his features. He cleared his throat slightly to get their attention but seemed to have only worked for the men that had their hands raised in the universal sign of peace.

“Can you guys explain to me what is going on here?” Brian asked as he felt Dom’s step next to him before sliding an arm around his waist.

“Pearce wanted to give you and your lover some time to do whatever it is that you did in there and warned our boss not to go near the door until you two came out. Boss man didn’t seem to want to keep waiting and tried to enter and this is what happened,” one of Luke’s men answered as they backed away slowly but stopped when Vince and Tej glared at the men in warning.

“Had fun in there?” Vince asked smirking but Brian could see that the man was to tense to allow amusement to show in his eyes.

“You have no idea want to hear the details?” Brian questioned back with a smirk of his own as he tried to figure out how to get Rome to back up.

“Pearce let the cop breath, we need him alive to finish with the Caine siblings,” Dom spoke up suddenly.

Brian watched in slight amazement as Rome backed away and the other two lowered their guns as one.

“Never thought to see the day that Roman Pearce would follow someone else’s orders,” Brian said unable to stay silent.

“Shut it Brian,” Rome warned but Brian could see the slight twitch of his friend’s lips letting the blond know that he was just joking around.

**BDBDBD**

Leon looked at Letty and Mia as both women slept; Jesse was working on his laptop making sure that everything was in order. He wondered how everyone else was and if they would need to get back to them soon. He knew that Brian and Dom would be able to work things out in the end even when they weren’t close by but he didn’t like not having his friends’ back when they might need it the most. With a soft sigh Leon looked towards Jesse and had to smile at the concentrated look on the younger man’s face.

“Everything alright?” Leon asked loud enough to be heard but quiet enough to not disturb the two women sleeping.

“Seems like we will have to move again soon; Brian will have to make it seem like he will want to get Dom’s ‘Body’ back. It’s going to be a risky move but it will have to be done if Brian wants to keep that Dom’s alive a secret,” Jesse answered as he kept typing.

“So you think that Liam and his sister will figure out that we aren’t with them anymore.”

“Can’t risk not being precautious about this Leon; if Brian goes through with his plan that it is a risk that Liam will catch up on the fact that you aren’t there and in extend that we are not there either. He will want to come after us just to make sure that Brian and Dom will do what he asks of them,” Jesse reasoned as he finished typing on the laptop before sighing softly. “Tej gave me several addresses but all of them are decoys so we will have to send them a message so to tell them that we are safe once we settle.”

“I don’t like this; we should go back,” Leon argued.

“Can’t Mia and Letty are too advance in their pregnancy to put them in more danger by going back,” Jesse argued. “We have to help Dom and Brian by keeping the girls safe from this end.”

Leon sighed in frustration but knew his friend was right. He nodded in agreement when he noticed the light blue eyes looking at him.

**BDBDBD**

Liam watched as his sister finished talking with their contact; they should be having the trackers with them soon. He will have to give them to his men so that he knew where they were at all times. That would be the only way to find O’Conner and his people; they would have to bait the blond into taking one of his men to get information out of them. If that didn’t work Liam would go for the kill and go after the blond personally. Which would happen either way; he couldn’t risk the imbeciles working for him keep making mistakes. Things seemed to finally be shaping up the way he wanted; besides he had to make sure that all of O’Conner’s family was with him or things wouldn’t really work out in the end. He needed the two women to keep O’Conner from trying to run away.

“I can see that you are in a better mood,” Marina’s voice came from behind him.

“I think things are finally coming together, O’Conner will become my toy and Roman Pearce will be yours,” Liam said without turning to look at his sister.

“I think so too; it will be much easier if we order one of ours to get capture by one of O’Conner’s.”

“I was thinking the same thing; O’Conner seems to always be on guard. Are you sure they won’t be able to detect the tracker?”

“Our contact said it’s virtually impossible to detect the device once it’s implanted on the subject,” Marina confirmed.

“Then get our men ready I think it’s time to see who is expendable and who isn’t at the moment,” Liam said with a smirk as he turned to look at his sister.

Liam watched his sister nod before sending a txt to their men.

‘ _Soon you shall be mine O’Conner_.’

**BDBDBD**

Luke watched as Vince and Brian went back and forth as Tej made something to eat for them; Dominic was sitting next to the blond in silence as his brown eyes went from one man to the other. For a moment Luke contemplated to interfere and get everyone back on the game; but when he opened his mouth to speak up Roman glared at him in warning. Luke growled in annoyance gaining the other’s attention at once. Brian’s blue eyes looked at him with for a moment before Tej distracted him with food.

“Something the matter, Hobbs?” Roman questioned but it was clear that he didn’t want to hear an answer.

“What is it to be done now? We can’t all be celebrating right now and hope that Liam and his sister won’t be planning something at the moment,” Luke growled with a glare of his own.

“They will always be planning; trying to figure out a way to lure us out. Especially now that Brian has shown that he won’t allow himself to be capture so easily,” Dominic said looking at Luke.

“I will need to retrieve the body that was identify as Dom’s by the end of the week; if I don’t do it Liam will suspect something and I don’t want him to find out that Dom is still alive,” Brian said suddenly gaining everyone’s attention at once. “I talked with Jesse about it and he knows to tell Leon to keep moving until they are sure that they have lost anyone that might be trailing them; he’ll send a message once they are safe.”

“You didn’t think we should have known you were planning something so risky right from the beginning?” Vince questioned glaring at the blond across from him.

“If I had told you guys you wouldn’t have allowed Leon to leave with the girls because you would want him here to stop me. Besides I made this plan while Dom was still unconscious so it doesn’t really matter if I had told you then or now,” Brian answered back without missing a beat.

Luke watched as the two men went back to arguing of something that they couldn’t change at the moment and he wondered if that was a regular occurrence or not.

“Will you two shut the fuck up and tell me exactly what we are going to do?” Luke growled as he clenched his hands in frustration at the situation he was currently in.

“We need to make a tracker that cannot be detected,” Brian answered his blue eyes looking at Tej.

“For who?” Tej asked and Luke watched as the man looked from Dominic to Brian for a moment. “I can have it done by tomorrow or the day after.”

“I want you to make it either into an object that no one would think twice about it or small enough that you can implant it on someone,” Brian said with a nod as Dominic’s right hand took a hold of Brian’s left hand.

“I have just the thing.”

“Rome, Vince I need you two to get more supplies for us,” Brian continued and it was at that moment that Luke caught to the fact that the blond was giving away orders without really answering him. “So make sure it’s fast and not something that will give away that it’s ours.”

“Man couldn’t you make it more difficult?” Vince questioned glaring at the blond.

“Want me to make it more difficult V; I can think of several things that will have you begging before the fun even starts,” Brian answered with a smirk on his face.

“Want me to beg right now or will your majesty like to wait until we are in private?”

“I don’t think the others will want to see what I do to you,” Brian said smirking in a way that Luke had to wondered if the man was just joking around or talking seriously.

“Fuckers you two better stop or I will do something that I might not regret,” Roman growled as he stood up.

Luke watched as Vince and Brian burst out laughing making Roman glare at the two of them before storming off.

“I don’t think pissing him off will be a good thing for you Vince; after all you will have to work with the man,” Dom said but Luke was able to see the amusement on his face.

Luke watched as Vince looked towards Roman before shrugging his shoulders before getting up and following the other man.

“You fuckers are out of your mind,” Luke grossed.

“I will need your men to make contact with the person that is most likely going to supply Liam with anything technological,” Brian said suddenly in a tone of voice that Luke well from the times that the two had worked together.

“And do what bring them here?” Luke question with obvious sarcasm.

“Yup,” Brian answered with a nod catching Luke off guard. “If we have them here we will know what the Caine siblings have asked them to build for them.”

“That’s a big fucking risk I don’t want to deal with if it blows in your face.”

“Luke Hobbs, we are going to be moving by the end of the week didn’t you caught that in our conversation?”

“When the fuck did you mention moving once more?”

“When I said we would have to retrieve the fake body,” Brian answered glancing his way with a frown on his face. “In other words make sure your men are pack and ready to leave because once we interrogate the man we are leaving before Liam and Marina catch us.”

**BDBDBD**

Dom watched as Hobbs tried to contain himself as Brian unloaded all the plans to the man. It seemed like his Blue Eye Racer love to keep everyone on their toes. He wasn’t really surprise; Brian had told him that it was the only way to keep everyone on guard and not get caught by their enemies. While it wasn’t guaranteed that it would work it gave them a higher chance that they would be able to stay alive and away from those that wanted to capture or kill them.

“You are allowing your guard down Luke, if you aren’t careful you will be putting everyone here in danger,” Brian growled after a moment of silence. “Liam and Marina Caine are fuckers that will regret messing with us; but for that to happen everyone must stay on guard. If you allow yourself or your men to relax even for a moment you might miss a fucking clue that would have aid us in preventing something that could mean the life of one of us.”

“We aren’t fucking relaxing,” Luke argued in anger. “If you hadn’t gone to that fucking room to fuck Toretto then we would have made everything go faster.”

“If you weren’t really relaxing Luke than Rome wouldn’t have had you pinned to the fucking table preventing you from entering the room I was in with my lover,” Brian’s voice was going neutral. A sign that Dom recognized as a warning to back off and he wondered if he would have to interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is the end of Chapter 18. So I want to send a THANK YOU to all my readers and to all of those that leave a review/comment behind and allowing me to know what you are thinking. So don’t forget to leave a review/comment.
> 
> Until Next Time. :) :) :)


	19. Chapter 19

Brian looked at Vince and Rome for a moment before looking at the two cars in front of him. Both looked old enough that no one would even think twice that they would be inside; the engines though they were a master mind. He knew that all they needed was for Dom, Tej, and him to make some adjustments to make the cars fasters than what they were already. He smirk as he turned towards Dom to see that his eyes were narrowed as if remembering something, and when Brian caught on he burst out laughing.

“Think V just wanted to get back at me for that stunt?” Brian asked Dom as Vince smirked before taking a step back.

“I don’t think he would survive the humiliation you can put him through if he did,” Dom answered counter as both men watched Vince backed away even more.

“You are right, he should be smart enough to not try to get back at me,” Brian agreed his smirk growing.

Brian’s blue eyes watched as Vince glared at Dom for a second before glaring at Brian.

“You said something that no one would think you or any of us would willingly use. So this is what we got,” Vince finally defended himself.

“I don’t believe that was your actual intention,” Brian countered as Rome looked between them with a small frown before sighing and walking towards Tej without saying anything.

“Rome was the one that chose them,” Vince growled earning a flying can on the head.

“Told you to not make man mad with you since the two of you would be working together,” Dom said quirking an eyebrow making Brian chuckled before looking towards the cars once more.

“Please tell me that we packed our special materials?” Brian asked softly as he looked at Vince and Dom.

“Do you want the truth or would you like me to lie?” Vince questioned when Dom didn’t answered Brian’s question right away.

“If either of you dare lie to me right now you will not like what I do with you,” Brian warned his blue eyes narrowing.

“In that case, ask Tej where he put them because I have no idea where they are,” Dom answered.

**BDBDBD**

Tej finished making the tracker, he knew it would work. He also had the feeling that it was something that they would be grateful for. He knew that things would not always turn out for the better, but they could hope. They all could hope that things would work out in the end and that no one would end up hurt. Tej knew though that it wasn’t always like that; he had learned that the hard way when he was younger.

‘ _I really hope that there is no need for this small device,_ ’ Tej thought silently as he turned in time to see Rome throwing an empty can at Vince’s head.

“Fuckers need to learn to stop joking around when strangers are around,” Rome murmured as his eyes landed on Hobbs’ men and noticing the curious looks Vince and Brian were getting from them.

“Thank you for answering my question,” Tej said gaining the other man’s attention at once.

“What?” Rome questioned with a frown.

“I wondered why you had left all grumpy in the morning, now I know,” Tej answered with a shrug.

Tej watched as Rome just looked at him as if he was crazy, but before either one could say anything Brian was making his way towards them. Tej looked over the blonde’s shoulder to see Dom and Vince exchange a glance as if trying to figure out if they should intervene or not.

“We need to give those cars an update, I want to know if you have what I usually use,” Brian said looking at Tej with serious blue eyes.

“In the room that Dom was in when you got here,” Tej answered at once when he noticed that Vince shook his head slightly letting them know to not push Brian with joking.

“Thanks,” Brian answered before heading in the direction that Tej had indicated.

“I guess that’s one thing he would not allow anyone near,” Rome said loud enough for Tej to hear but soft enough that no one else would hear.

Tej nodded in agreement, but didn’t say anything else. Both of them knew that the materials Brian use to fix his cars were ones that the blond kept away from anyone that wasn’t Dom. The last poor bastard had ended with broken fingers for doing such a daring move.

“Sometimes I wonder if he would be worse had he been born a woman,” Rome said as Vince and Dom approached them.

“I’m glad he wasn’t born a woman,” Dom said his eyes on the door his lover had entered and had yet to exit. “Tej, how is the device going?”

“It’s done, we just need to implant it,” Tej answered as he showed Dom the device he had created and what he would be using to put the tracker in Brian’s body. “I also created this for him to carry around.”

This time Tej showed Dom two silver chains with two silver pendants in the forms of a Skyline and a Charger.

“Consider it your wedding present, because after all of this is over I hope you finally propose to the Snowman,” Tej said.

“I will do that once all of this is over,” Dom agreed.

**BDBDBD**

Liam watched as several of his men allowed themselves to be seen as they walked around. Making it seemed like they weren’t being as cautious as they had been in the beginning; showing over confidence that they could get away by showing their faces and asking questions to the locals. He knew that at one point or another they would be taken away and that would be a good opportunity to catch O’Conner and his group. He also made sure that his sister was keeping an eye on the police station that Toretto’s body was being kept; he had a feeling that O’Conner would try to get the body soon enough and he didn’t want to miss the chance to capture him if the first plan failed.

“I think that things are working out better than what I thought,” Marina said as she entered their hide out with several bags of food.

“There are two plans in motion one of them has to work in the end, although it would be a good thing if both succeed. That way I can know who else is working with O’Conner and how I should deal with them,” Liam agreed with his sister as he sat down and took hold of one of the bags.

**BDBDBD**

Dom watched as Tej instructed Brian to sit on the bed, since they didn’t want anyone outside of them to know where Brian had the tracker in his body. It was something that everyone had agreed on, even when Hobbs hadn’t looked too convinced. He didn’t care though; Dom knew that Brian would agree with him. It was something that they had talked about before telling Tej what they needed the man to do. Dom locked eyes with his lover as Tej took out a small knife to cut his lover where his heart was.

“Don’t worry D, I’m sure that Tej knows what he is doing,” Brian sooth his lover when he noticed the man was about to move to stop Tej from proceeding.

“I know… I trust the man… I just don’t like to see your blood,” Dom confessed surprised both, Brian and Tej, for doing so in front of someone that wasn’t just the blond man.

“I’ll do my best so he won’t bleed out,” Tej finally said but Dom and Brian could see the man was trying to get the tension out of the room. It wasn’t a good thing if the person making the operation part was tense.

“Don’t worry Tej, I know you wouldn’t allow that to happen, and Dom sit with me and calm the hell down,” Brian said looking from one man to the other.

Dom smiled slightly before nodding and doing as his lover asked of him while the other man prepared everything. It wasn’t something that either of them really wanted, but Dom knew that Brian was showing him that no matter what he trusted Dom.

‘ _I won’t allow anyone to take you away from me,_ ’ Dom thought as Brian took hold of one of his hands before Tej gave him some pain killers.

**BDBDBD**

Rome watched as Luke Hobbs started to pace while his men were going over videos and making sure that everything would be ready by the next day. He knew that Brian had decided to put the tracker the day before they had to go to retrieve the fake body; not only to see if Hobbs was paying attention to what would happen but to also give Dom the time to get his instincts under control. The last thing they needed was for the man to try to attack Tej while the man was trying to follow their orders, it would be an amusing thing to see but not something they could deal with when they had to make decisions that could mean death or life.

“Sir, we have seen several of Caine’s men on videos,” one of light-haired men said getting everyone’s attention at once.

Vince looked at Rome for a moment before following Hobbs to the computer section to see if what the man was saying was the truth and what they were actually dealing with. Rome watched as Hobbs sneered while Vince had a calculating look in his eyes. It was during this kind of moments that Rome was reminded that while the man liked to joke around with Brian; he was not someone that was easily fooled. While Hobbs looked at the ready to order his men to catch one of the man that were on video; Rome noticed that Vince was thinking of something else.

“Have you found the man that Brian asked for?” Vince asked the man on his right.

“Yes, but he keeps moving around and we keep losing him,” was the quick answered as the man kept pressing several keys.

“Then it’s most likely that they have come up with a similar plan like ours,” Vince growled. “Make sure to capture one once everyone is moved away, I want the best with interrogation skills to get information out of one of them.”

“Don’t start to give orders around,” Hobbs said angrily.

“In case you haven’t noticed Hobbs,” Vince turned to glare at the cop. “You won’t be in charge around here. It will always be one of us because Brian and Dom have decided that much. Brian because he was the one to train us without us even noticing when he was with us in L.A. and Rome because he is the one person that Brian would trust his life to besides Dom. Now shut your fucking mouth and follow the orders we give if you don’t wish Caine to end up with one of us as his fucking prisoners to get the rest of us.”

“Why is it that I always seem to miss when one of you goes all mother hen?” Brian’s voice questioned.

Rome looked at his friend and smirked when he noticed the fake pout on his face. It was something that not many would notice was only a trick, but Rome and if he wasn’t wrong Vince knew that Brian was only joking around. Dom had an arm around the blonde’s waist supporting his weight as it seemed that what the pain killers that Tej had asked them to get were a little too strong for his friend.

**BDBDBD**

Luke didn’t know how to react to Brian’s easy going attitude with the ones surrounding him. When he had worked with the blond, the man had always been very serious and rarely smiled or laughed genuinely. In that moment though Luke could see that Brian was more relax than at any other moment; and for a moment he contemplated what would happened if all of this was taken away from the blond.

“I still don’t agree for us to keep moving around, that will attract even more attention to us,” Luke finally verbalized his thoughts.

“I recommend you retract before you piss of the Snowman,” Tej warned but Luke could see that the man wasn’t really worried either way.

“Brian, you know that it’s a mistake if we move we will only attract attention towards us and both Caine siblings will notice that the women aren’t with us. Is that really what you want, for them to find out that they aren’t here and put them in danger?” Luke continued ignoring the warning in the blue eyes he had become familiar with while working with their owner.

“It will be worst if we take one of his men and take them somewhere else. He will expect that as much as us not suspecting that they might have a fucking tracker with them so they can come here and take us all by surprise,” Brian countered. “I will not my family or your men in a worst situation if things go south, but you have to fucking trust that I know what I’m doing.”

Luke stayed silent when he noticed that the blond had both hands in a fist as if trying to figure out if he should get physical or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Forgive me for the long wait; I guess that this chapter just became harder to write as things are beginning to wrap up. I do hope that as the story continues you will keep reading and leaving your thoughts until the end. :) :)
> 
> As the story keeps going I’m going to give everyone a heads up and tell you that updates might take a little longer in between each chapter. I will try my best to keep updating at least once a week. I don’t promise to do it because things are just becoming a little harder to write. Like I have reassured those that have PM me, I won’t leave the story until the end; I will finish the story. It might just take longer than what I previously thought.
> 
> Well I hope you guys have enjoyed Chapter 19, so please leave a review/comment telling me if the wait was worth it.
> 
> PS: A special thanks to everyone that has left a review/comment and allowing me to know what they think of each chapter. I do thank everyone that has favorite/bookmark/kudo, subscribe/alert this story. :) :)


	20. Chapter 20

Dom could feel how tense Brian had become, and Hobbs didn’t seem to want to back down. If things continued like this things would not end well between them. He knew that Hobbs only wanted to keep everyone safe and he didn’t see how that would work if they had to keep moving every couple of weeks. Dom knew that they had over stayed in the warehouse, if anyone paid close attention to their movements they would know where they were staying. Brian didn’t want that to happen because they ran a higher risk of getting hurt or worst getting one of them kill by one of Caine’s men.

“We run a higher risk if we stay here, even when not many would notice we do have patterns that even we perform unconsciously. I shouldn’t be the only one aware of that, and eventually both, Liam and Marina, will notice as well,” Brian said with force calmness

“Not if we change them, you know that we have been trained for that. My men have been train for that,” Hobbs countered.

Dom noticed that everyone was looking back and forth between the two of them. Brian was trying to stay calm and not throw a punch, and Hobbs was being stubborn and seemingly showing everyone that because of what they were risking Brian didn’t know how to handle the situation. Dom knew better, and he knew that the rest knew that as well; Brian hadn’t made his reputation from one day to the other but because of hard work. Many seem to forget that Brian didn’t have an easy life because of the way the blond always acted; Dom though had learned to read his lover well.

“We are moving and that’s my final word, I won’t risk lives that have been put under you,” Brian said coldly. “Mia, Letty, Jesse, and Leon are safe and unless I get a message that says otherwise I wouldn’t worry about them. You might not believe it Luke, but my family is well trained as well and they know what to do in case they are in danger.”

“Yes, and that’s the reason we are here.”

No one was able to react fast enough as Brian threw the first punch, his blue eyes warning everyone else from interfering.

**BDBDBD**

Luke knew he should have expected the punch thrown at him. He knew that he was insulting Toretto above everyone else since everyone knew that Liam Caine wanted revenge against him for refusing to work for him. Luke admire the man for that, it was rare that anyone refuse Liam Caine or his sister from working for them for some extra cash. It was even rarer that when that did happened the person lived to tell as much. In a way though, Luke had not expected Brian to punch him so hard that he lost his balance; he knew he deserve it but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t give back as much as he received.

“So now we throw punches for saying the truth?” Luke questioned as he threw a right hook towards Brian’s stomach but was stopped by Toretto as Pearce and Parker took away Brian so the blond could calm down.

“You had it coming Hobbs so don’t go around throwing punches and provoking him even more,” Toretto said but didn’t moved away from Luke.

“I don’t agree with moving around Toretto, and I know for a fact that you don’t like it either.”

“Me not liking it doesn’t mean I don’t agree with it,” Toretto said with a shrug as he looked towards Brian. “I know he is afraid that his decisions might lead to our deaths. He is just good at hiding it; I do agree with what he said though. If we stay in one place for too long we run the risk of someone finding us.”

“We aren’t just two or four Toretto if we move in group we run an even higher risk in them noticing our movement.”

“That’s the reason we are splitting into groups of four, the cars that Vince and Rome brought are for us and your men. Tej and Rome will be with Brian, because even if I don’t like it being there Brian wants me to lead you and your men to the new hide out,” Toretto explained without looking at Luke.

“Still don’t agree with moving around but we will follow even if we must stay in the shadows,” Luke said after a long silence.

**BDBDBD**

Brian cursed several times; he knew that it wouldn’t be easy he just hadn’t expected Liam to actually attack. He knew that the man would eventually appear personally, but not so early in their plans. It seemed like the man hadn’t like that Dom had ‘died’ and was now trying to make sure that the same thing didn’t happen again. He watched as his friends were surrounded keeping them away from him; he also knew that if he was capture Dom would do anything to get him back and if things kept going the way they were currently going that would have to happen. He wondered though if it would be better if Dom just took their family and left. He knew deep down that would never happen, taking a deep breath Brian took a hold of the radio.

” _Dom?_ ”

Brian waited for his lover to answer, and he was glad it didn’t take long for the bald man to do so.

“ _Brian, what’s going on? Why are you guys not at the hide out yet?_ ” Dom questioned.

“ _I’m sorry-_ ”

“ _Brian…_ ”

“ _Liam is here, and he has more men than what we anticipated,_ ” Brian explained. “ _I’m afraid that Rome, Vince, and Tej will have to arrive without me._ ”

“ _Don’t you dare,_ ” Dom’s voice was hard but Brian was able to hear the pain in his beloved. “ _Brian don’t you dare. Hang in there I’m sure I can make it…_ ”

“ _No D, you have to stay where you are. Please, Liam can’t know you are alive… not yet._ ” Brian knew he was pleading but he knew that if he didn’t do so his lover would leave their new hide out. “ _Don’t risk everyone’s lives for me. Just know that I won’t give up._ ”

**BDBDBD**

Liam smirked as he noticed that his men were succeeding in keeping O’Conner’s friends away from them. Now all he had to do was to catch the blond, and that would be easy enough. Taking out a gun he pointed to the car in front of him, once he had his target he pulled the trigger and smirked when he noticed O’Conner’s lights beginning to deem. It seemed that all they needed was for him to finally enter the fucking picture, now for the fun time. Once he had O’Conner he would find ways to get the rest before staking his claim on the blond. It would be so much sweeter to do so when the others tried to help and weren’t able to do so.

‘ _Soon things will go my way,_ ’ Liam thought as the car in front of him came to a full stop.

Liam watched as O’Conner got out of the car and for the first time since he had read about the blond man he understood why he was called ‘Snowman’. O’Conner wasn’t showing any kind of emotions in his blue eyes, his body didn’t betray his thoughts and for that alone Liam had to admire the blond even more.

“Giving up so soon?” Liam questioned with a cruel smirk.

“I have others to protect, me giving up is not an option but I do know when to pick my fights,” O’Conner answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You won’t escape so easily,” Liam sneered, his smirk disappearing at once.

He watched as O’Conner looked over his shoulder at the gun shots that were heard, and even then the man didn’t look worry or like he care what happened to his friends.

“Are you going to come willingly or will I have to shoot you?” Liam asked.

“Like I said I have others to protect, so do your worse.”

Liam smirked it seemed that the blond had balls, well what better way to get the others corporation than by shooting their leader. Without saying anything Liam raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

**BDBDBD**

Dom watched as his friends entered their current hide out, all three of them looked like they had failed Brian and him at the same time. At another moment Dom would have agreed with them, now though he couldn’t do that because they had only done what his lover had ordered all of them to do. He watched as Hobbs and his men put the equipment together as Rome and Vince walked up to him, Tej had looked at him for a moment before looking away and staying near the exit.

“Liam shot him.”

Dom looked between Rome and Vince trying to figure out if they were fucking with him, he knew though that neither man would joke with something like that. He just couldn’t believe it though, Liam wanted to control the rest of them he knew that so why would he shoot Brian if he wanted the blond alive.

“I think that it was a warning for the rest of us,” Rome continued his eyes cold. “Liam probably thought that we would not follow Brian’s last instructions, so he would have shot him in order to get us to either back off or turn ourselves in.”

“Then we will have to show him that no one fucks with our family and gets away with it,” Dom answered as he clenched his hands.

He wanted nothing more than to leave the place and go look for his lover alone but he knew Brian would kill him if he did that. No he had to endure this and think about their family and how to end both Caine siblings once and for all. He could see that the way that Tej and Vince kept close to the door was some kind of strategy to keep him from leaving in case he got desperate enough to follow with his first instinct. He would be insulted but he knew that they would have done the same thing if it had been Brian here instead of him. Dom took several deep breaths to try to calm down; at least the tracker was on.

“Tej, I need you to try to locate Brian through the tracker we implanted,” Dom began to give orders. “Hobbs I need you and your men to look through all the video surveillance you can get a hold of; Caine and his men will want to get out of here and we can’t allow that to happen. Rome and Vince I want the two of you to make sure the girls are alright and to take care of the interrogation that we had set up before all of this chaos started.”

“In that case Hobbs I want you to make sure that Dom won’t leave your sight,” Rome said with eyes daring Dom to contradict him. “I can’t trust that you won’t take off at the first sign of Brian, and I for one don’t wish to face him if he finds out I allowed you to make a fucking mistake because you couldn’t think with your head and not with your heart.”

Dom groan in defeat, it seemed that Brian had warned Rome and it seemed like he had the others approval to take whatever measures there could be taken to not only keep the blond off their back but to keep their family safe.

“I will be with Tej at all times, and if he has to do something else I’m sure he will make sure I’m with Hobbs,” Dom finally growled.

“Fair enough,” Vince agreed instead of Rome.

**BDBDBD**

Marina smirked as he watched her brother drive up to their hide out, and it seemed that he had their prisoner with him. Her smirk disappeared though when she noticed that the blond man was injured with a bullet wound; she glared at her brother as she knew that the man wouldn’t trust anyone that wasn’t her to help the blond gain his strength back. From what she could see though the blond wasn’t injure too much, just a bullet to the shoulder and one to a leg to prevent him from running in case he regain conscious. She knew though that if O’Conner was planning to escape that it wouldn’t matter if he was injure or not; he would find a way to escape them even if it meant that was the last thing he did. She had gathered from all the reports that while O’Conner looked weak he had never given away who he worked for or what was being planned in order to get him back.

“It seems like you like to keep them weak brother,” Marina said once she opened the door and allowed her brother to put the blond on the bed.

“It’s the only guarantee we have that he won’t escape as soon as he awakes once more,” Liam answered without looking at her as he made sure to handcuff the blond to the bed. “Just make sure he gets better, I want to break him slowly and to the point that the only thing he will ever want is to make me happy.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Marina said as she opened the first aid kit that they always carried around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: I know I know it has been a long time since my last update, but this chapter was harder to write. I’m not sure if it was because of the way things went, and I’ll be honest I wrote this chapter halfway like three times before I became satisfy with the chapter… and even now I’m not sure I agree with how things came out so please don’t forget to leave a review/comment telling me what you think of the chapter. :)
> 
> Until Next Time :) :) :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: So before I begin with the story, I would like to apologize with everyone for the long wait. I had typed this chapter almost to the end, but when I was about to save it my computer crashed. I’m lucky that it had been the first time to do so to me, especially when I didn’t have an antivirus at the moment… So I had to wait to get a Tech because I didn’t want to chance it since apparently I got a virus on my computer and pop-ups started to happen. Hence the reason for a Tech, which thank goodness they exist cause otherwise I would have lost most of my other works that I have never published. :) Anyways after the crash, there was about half a month of wait before I had the chance to get back to the stories and by than I had this huge Writer’s block… but here I am try to write once more. So I hope that the chapter is to your liking and that you haven’t given up on me. :) :) :) :)

Dom paced back and forth, he knew that his friends were not dealing with his anger as easily either. After they had set up all the equipment, Tej found out that he could only locate Brian if the blond wasn’t being moved from one place. It turned out that even though the Caine Siblings hadn’t figured out that Brian had a tracking device, they were moving around much more. Dom wasn’t sure if the reason for that was because they were following someone or because unlike them they didn’t have one place to keep them unnoticed for a longer period of time. It had been almost two weeks since the last time Dom had seen his lover, and he didn’t know if the blond man was doing better than him. All he could hope for was that he wasn’t being tutored by Liam, or that he… no he couldn’t think like that. Brian had to be safe at least from that.

“If you don’t fucking stop pacing Dom, I will personally tie you down to a fucking chair,” Vince said suddenly gaining the man’s attention at once.

“I just can’t freaking figure out how we are going to find Brian if the fuckers keep moving him,” Dom growled as he came to a stop.

“They are probably looking for a place they can stay longer than a couple of days without rising suspicion. Remember that they have Brian now, and he probably isn’t making it easy to stay silent if those two keep moving him,” Rome said entering the warehouse with several bags of food.

Dom stayed silent; at least what Rome had said gave him hope that they hadn’t broken Brian. That his lover was waiting for them and that he would not stop fighting.

“I have sightings of several of Liam’s men,” one of Hobbs’ men said suddenly getting everyone’s attention at once.

“Where?” Rome asked going towards the computers at once.

“He seems to be searching for something because he had gone back and forth between two different warehouses that are not being used at the moment.”

“We wait then, with what we got from our last prisoner it seems that Liam had more men than what we thought, but not all of them are loyal to the bastard so it will be easy to get many of them to back down,” Rome said and when he noticed that Dom was about to protest against what the man was saying he spoke up again. “If we wait for them to get one or both of those warehouses we will be able to get Brian out more easily.”

Dom closed his mouth and nodded, while he didn’t like the idea of waiting longer he knew that he was being out number once more.

**BDBDBD**

Liam growled as he noticed that even when hurt, O’Conner made sure that he wasn’t able to touch him. Liam was many things, but he enjoyed when the ones he was breaking were moving a lot more, and O’Conner seemed to know this about him because he made sure to look uninterested even when Liam tried to hurt him in some way. He was also stopped several times by his sister, since she had to share a room with him if they wanted to keep anyone from suspecting the noise that was happening inside the room. He was looking forward to the warehouse his men were looking for. He needed the fucking space that the large place would provide as well as be able to get his sister to not interrupt at much.

“It seems that he will be a hard one to break,” Marina said looking towards the now unconscious man on the bed. She had been force to drug the blond once more when it seemed that he was hell bent on making more noise than what they could justify.

“I’m sure that once we have either the females or one of his friends he will comply more easily,” Liam answered his eyes never leaving O’Conner. “When will be able to move for the last time while we find the rest of his family?”

“Tomorrow or the day after everything should be ready. Seems like O’Conner trained his family well otherwise we would have found them by now,” Marina answered annoyed that they had to stay on this side of the border for longer than what they had anticipated.

Liam nodded in acknowledgement; he knew that his sister wanted to finish with O’Conner and the rest of Toretto’s family as soon as possible. Especially if they wished to keeps their business going. There was also the fact that the people they were making business with wouldn’t wait too long before looking for others to make business. It was something that Liam wouldn’t like and they knew that, but if he didn’t show his face soon they would just assume that he was dead and keep making business especially if they wanted to keep getting a large amount of income.

“We need to contact our men on the other side of the border so that they know we will go back,” Liam finally voiced his thoughts.

“If they ask how long, what do you want me to say?” Marina asked as she took out her laptop to send the email. It was rare for any of the people working for them to hear their voice; it was a way to keep them silent and obedient, especially if no one knew who they looked in reality.

“Just tell them that we will contact them once we are done,” Liam answered.

**BDBDBD**

Brian could hear Liam and Marina; it seemed that Hobbs was right. While everyone talked about Liam and Marina not many knew how they looked. It seems like all they needed to get the rest of the people working for them would be the laptop that Marina always seemed to be carrying with her. Brian was sure that if he got that as he would see everything that the two siblings were working on and their plans for future ones. Now it was a waiting game, it seemed like his lover and his friends were having a harder time finding him even with the tracker he still had. He just hoped that Mia and Letty wouldn’t force Jesse and Leon to return once they find out that he was no longer by Dom’s side.

He knew that by allowing Marina and Liam to think that the drug they were using on him was affecting him they would let their guard down. He had become immune to it though; especially since he had been hurt so many times during his time as an Undercover Cop. It had been an advantage that not even his superiors knew about and Brian was glad that he kept many things away from them. He knew that they would be moving again, and he also knew that they would make sure that no one was following them; the only consolation that Brian had at the moment was that the two siblings wouldn’t take him out of the country but stay until they had the rest of his family and with Luke’s men looking at everything and watching for anything suspicious Brian knew that he didn’t have to wait long before he could escape Liam and his fucking dirty thoughts.

**BDBDBD**

Luke watched as Roman and Vince worked together, it was as if they had known that Brian would be taken way before anyone else. He knew it wasn’t possible though, the way Brian had sounded over the radio told everything that even the blond hadn’t anticipated the fact that Liam Caine would be there. Even so Luke knew that he had to keep an eye on all of them, while Brian seemed to trust them with his life the way he hadn’t even trusted Luke spoke of many things. Luke had tried to earn that trust while he worked with the blond, but the man seemed to have a heart of ice. His blue eyes seemed to penetrate you deeply, as if judging your soul and motives in order to ask him for the trust that was hard to earn. Yet the Toretto Team, along with the people that worked with him in Miami seemed to have earned that trust so easily. It was bound to blow up in the blonde’s face.

“Think they will turn on O’Conner when they have the chance?”

Luke turned to look at his second in command as he thought of the question seriously. It was a given fact that he didn’t trust the group; or that they wouldn’t turn their back on their own just to gain favor. Any other time he would have agreed with the question, but the records that had been given to him as well as the short but seemly deep past they had with Brian O’Conner during both his time in Los Angeles and in Miami told him that they would choose family over money.

“Boss?”

“For the first time I’m unsure of their motives for staying near O’Conner for this long. I get why Dominic Toretto would, but not the rest,” Luke finally answered as he watch Tej Parker stop Toretto on his attempt to leave the warehouse once more.

**BDBDBD**

Tej could tell that Dom was getting more desperate as the days kept passing with no news of Brian. He wouldn’t allow the man to leave though, it had been agreed and it was something that Tej would make sure would be followed through. He had finally got a location, but he had to wait another day to make sure that it would still be there. He knew that if he told Dom that the man would insist in going at that moment before they could even make a plan. He knew that the longer they waited they risked the chance of saving Brian completely, but he had to hope that they wouldn’t be late. That Liam would be so consecrated in them and in their actions before he did something that would break his blond friend.

“A day or two more Dom, we just have to keep an eye of any strange movements in the warehouses that Hobbs’ men mentioned. As well as get the exact location to find Brian,” Tej said as he tried to calm down the man. They had found out that they only had to wait at least twenty-four hours before getting a location; but the moment that Brian was moved in a ten mile radius they lost him once more.

“I’ve been patient enough Tej,” Dom growled in anger.

“Have you contacted Leon to make sure that they are safe and staying low to not get Caine’s men on their tail?” Tej asked instead of rising to the bait.

“Yes, I send the message the way you taught me, and even told them about staying low. I did everything with the cars to keep them at the top in case we have to race to keep Brian or anyone else safe.”

Tej just nodded and went back to working, he made sure to keep Dom within sight. He knew the man hated to be treated like a small child, but they knew that between, Brian and Dom, the blond was the one that kept his head on more than Dom could ever do. The man was someone of action and getting what was his back by acting and not just staying still. He really couldn’t wait to get rid of the Caine Siblings as well as getting O’Conner back to their family safe. He just wanted to stop witnessing how Dom acted in front of them, all lost and with no other thought but to get his lover back to safety.

**BDBDBD**

Mia watched as Jesse and Leon talked in low voices for a while before they told her and Letty what was going on with her brother and the rest of their family. She frowned when she found out that Brian was caught by Liam and his sister, but she knew that they couldn’t do anything at the moment. She knew that if she and Letty ever returned to help that they would be putting their children in danger and neither of them wanted that. She also knew that Brian would kill them if he ever found out that they put their children in danger just to save him. It was something that both made her smile and frown in worry.

She looked at Letty to see her friend frown as well and close to slapping her lover for keeping something like that silent. Leon was lucky that he could prove that he and Jesse had just found out as well. While they had known of Brian’s plan and had not told under Brian’s specific orders they could forgive them. They knew that when either Brian or Dom told them to do or keep something from them Jesse and Leon would do it without questioning the men. She wondered sometimes if her family was so kind of group lead by two men that while similar were very different at the same time.

“I will say this once and I hope you understand that I’m not fucking joking,” Letty began to say. “If either of you keep anything from us again, I will seriously hurt you so bad that you will think twice of hiding something important from us.”

“We couldn’t tell you, Brian said that he would tell you everything if things went as planned and if they didn’t to wait for Dom to tell us what to do,” Jesse’s soft voice caused Letty to relax her shoulders slightly.

“The Snowman can be very persuasive when he wants to, but he will never hurt you two the way I can if you two keep hiding things from us. We know that we have to keep low and we will but we need you guys to show us that you trust us by telling us things like this,” Letty said calmly down more.

“I won’t promise anything because I know that while Brian wouldn’t really hurt us he would be very deeply disappointed and no one wants that, especially with those blue eyes of his,” Leon said making both, Mia and Letty; laugh at the truth of his statement.

Once Mia calmed down she smiled slightly, she knew the feeling Leon was talking about. When Brian had been staying with them she had done something that she knew she shouldn’t have done, only to be under Brian’s disappointed look. She had felt so bad afterwards until she finally gave in and told everyone what had happened. It wasn’t until that moment that Brian’s eyes had lost that disappointing look directed at her every time he would look at her.

“I know the feeling, but at least tell us when things are going south and if we need to move again without it being last minute,” Mia finally contributed to the conversation only to get nods of agreement from both men.

“Sometimes I hate the fact that after Brian and Dom, they will always follow your orders,” Letty mocked growled in fake seriousness.

“That’s because I’m special,” Mia agreed with a nod. “All joking aside, is there any news on what they will do to get Brian back?” Mia asked getting everyone’s attention back to the original topic.

“Tej, Rome, and Vince are working on the plan while Hobbs and his men keep watching the surveillance and following orders given by them. Dom is being stopped every time he wants to leave, but I’m not sure if the reason behind that is to keep the fact that Dom is alive hidden from the siblings or because they know that Dom might end up doing something stupid to save Brian,” Jesse answered.

Mia nodded in understating; she just hoped that her family would come back safely. She didn’t want to lose anyone after getting it back together not too long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is the end of the chapter; I hope that the long wait was worth it. Thank you for all the comments asking/encouraging me to keep writing and to update the story once more. I’ll try to get more chapters up soon, I promise. Just remember that your comments/reviews are the ones that keep me writing and making an effort to keep writing to bring you guys more details about what is happening with our favorite Team. :) :) :)
> 
> So don’t forget to leave a comment/review.
> 
> Until Next Time


	22. Chapter 22

Liam smirked once he looked around the warehouse that his men had found; it was the perfect one for what he wanted to do while he awaited the rest of his prey to be brought to him. He knew that O’Conner would be hard to break, but he was sure that once he had the rest of his family with him he would do whatever he wanted. It was too bad that Dominic Toretto had died in that accident. All he needed now was to make sure that his sister was installed in the other warehouse and had everything prepared to make sure that their business was still running and that the men they currently had would stay loyal no matter what. He knew that not all the men currently working for them were loyal or liked working for them but once they were given the money they did what they were told to do without asking questions. That’s what helped to stay in power over the rest of the people working for them.

“Think you can wait to break him until after we have the rest?” Marina’s voice came from behind him making Liam grimace as he recognized his sister’s tone. It wasn’t often that Marina asked him something, and when she did so he usually comply with her wishes. This time though he wondered if he would be able to stop his temptation. “I’m asking you to respect that one thing I don’t ever like to see you do. I know that’s the reason you got two warehouses, but I ask you to wait.”

“I shall do my outmost best to wait until we have gone back to the States,” Liam answered knowing that he would keep his word to his sister. It was something that he had always done when they were younger, they might be criminals but he did care for his sister. She was the only one that kept his most sadistic part in check when he is going too far.

“Thank you, now we have to plan how to get the rest. They have been laying low since we capture O’Conner and I don’t like it,” Marina said after kissing Liam on the cheek.

“They are probably planning a way to rescue him, they don’t seem like the type to hide for long,” Liam answered as his eyes glanced around the warehouse once more. “We need to bring O’Conner here, and make sure try to make them think we have them on the other warehouse. That way we can set up a trap and get them to come to us instead of the other way around.”

“I like that plan,” Marina answered with a nod as she begun to take notes so she would make sure everything was in order. “I’ll get in touch with our men.”

Liam watched as his sister left and sighed as he knew that he would end up keeping his promise. Especially now if they were setting a trap for the rest of O’Conner’s family.

**BDBDBD**

Tej looked at the computer; he knew that it was suspicious when he saw more activity in one warehouse than on the other. To anyone it would seem like Brian was being put in the warehouse with more activity. He had done that trick many times though and knew that Brian would be in the warehouse where it was least expected. It seem like the time to plan had finally come. He looked at Dom to see the man’s gaze move from one screen to the other as if he looked hard enough he would get a glimpse of his lover. He knew that it wouldn’t happen due to the fact that the Caine siblings were making sure that they would be confuse enough by the activity in one warehouse to pay attention to the rest. It wouldn’t happen though; with the tracking device that Brian still carried it would be easy to know in which warehouse they were actually keeping him.

“Are we almost done with the waiting game?” Dom asked suddenly making the rest of the team look towards them.

“It’s time to plan what we are going to do,” Tej answered with a nod gaining everyone’s attention and making them walk towards the table they had the maps of the town.

“Do you know where they are keeping him yet?” Rome questions as he looked at the large map on the table.

“They have two warehouses, one is more guarded than the other,” Tej answered and showed them which one was the most guarded. “I think they are expecting us, but what they don’t know is how many people we have on our side.”

“So how are we going to do this?” Hobbs asks as he looks at the map before glancing at his second in command. The man had taken a seat by the computer screens to keep the surveillance all of them had agreed on. It was a not only a safety precaution but it allowed them to see the moments that were happening outside without risking leaving the warehouse and being discovered.

**BDBDBD**

Brian looked around the warehouse he was being kept in; he could see every window being blocked as well as Liam and his sister getting a bodyguard each to make sure they stayed safe. He knew though that it wouldn’t really work in the end. They had messed with the wrong family to begin with and they would come to regret ever going after them. Liam was talking with his sister, and all Brian could do was thank the woman for giving him more time. He knew that if Liam ever went through and took away what he had only given to his lover he wouldn’t be able to recover. It would not be something he would want Dom to take again, and it would not only drive the man away but his whole family as well. Brian didn’t know how things would play out, but he did know that he would force Dom to back away from him if things went south.

‘ _Please come soon, D. I don’t think I will be able to stand this any longer,_ ’ Brian thought silently as he kept watching the movements of the men that were guarding the warehouse.

The blond man was able to tell that not many men where there and he wondered where had Liam sent most of them. Brian knew the man had more men working for him so he knew that the two siblings were planning something that might end in lives being lost. He hoped it was none of his family that ended up hurt. That was all he hoped for at the moment, he really didn’t want to see his family hurt, and if that meant that he would have to suffer he would gladly do it. He had a feeling though that Dom would come for him and at the same time end Liam and his sister’s life so they can’t hurt more people.

**BDBDBD**

Luke watched as Tej and Rome started to throw ideas around in order to get a plan going. He knew that Brian had trained them in the most basic things, but not to that extend. He wondered if Leon was the only that had worked with the Government. He knew that Dominic and Mia Toretto had never liked to interact with the government if they could avoid it at all cost. He wondered how many more secrets the Team was hiding from him; he knew for a fact that Brian had made sure that no one knew that he had trained his family to become invisible when someone was looking for them.

“I think this will work, but in case it doesn’t what would be our second fall back?” Vince said with a nod of understanding.

“There are several scenarios we have to work out, but it will be easy if we keep to the plan. I’m sure that seeing Dom will shake the siblings long enough for us to make our move and for Hobbs and his Team to arrest them,” Tej answered without missing a beat.

“When are we going to attack?” Dom asked, and Luke was able to hear the impatience in his voice.

“When they seem to have settle down a little; we have to plan everything right or we could end up getting Brian or one of us hurt. I don’t think anyone is willingly to go through that,” Tej answered as he made a hand signal to Roman.

Luke didn’t have to wonder for long what the gestured meant, for in the next moment Dom seemed to want to leave the warehouse once more only to be stopped by Roman. The man was strong that much was obvious, and he was talking at a fast paced that Luke wasn’t even able to hear or understand by looking at the man’s lips. It was as if Roman was talking in a foreign language, but that simply couldn’t be because he knew for a fact that Roman Pearce only spoke English. Not for the first time since he had joined Brian and his family did he wondered if he was missing something of importance. He really hoped not, but with Brian O’Conner no one really knew for certain what was happening until the end.

“So my men and I will attack the one that is more guarded,” Luke said to confirm what was happening.

“Yes, it will be the only way to keep them distracted long enough to see what they are hiding on the other one. We have to make sure we have something that will keep them out of our backs,” Tej answered.

Luke nodded in understanding, but if they had enough evidence it was a given that they might be able to get both Caine siblings in prison under heavy surveillance and by men that Brian or himself knew for a fact that wouldn’t be bough no matter how much money they are offered.

**BDBDBD**

Mia watched as Jesse and Leon talked about the new plans that were being sent to them; she knew that the plan for rescuing Brian was going to be put in motion soon. She also knew for a fact that her brother would not be in a good mood and giving the rest of the Team a hard time. She knew though that Vince would be able to control her brother to a certain extent, and she could only hope that the other two would be able to help in the rest. She just hoped that that was enough until they got Brian back; the only one that she knew for a fact that knew how to calm down Dom in an instead.

“Is everything okay?” Letty asked after a while as she put her arms around her small belly.

“They are working on how to get Brian back, but Tej warned us to be on the lookout for any strange movements and move once more if we see anything different,” Jesse answered softly as he looked towards his laptop once more.

Mia nodded along with Letty, she couldn’t wait for the day that they could go back home safely. She missed to make dinner for her family and waiting for the time that she would have her child and allowing Tej and Suki becoming the godparents since Letty was thinking about Leon and Rome. It was something that they had talked about many times and had finally come to the conclusion that Dom and Brian would become the best uncles and the only ones that they would keep an eye on so that their kids didn’t turned out as crazy as them.

“Think that someone will notice that we are here?” Mia asked suddenly. “I mean we have stayed here longer than the last few places.”

“Brian gave me the address to this house, said something about being the only place no one knew he owned.”

Mia watched as he Leon scratched the back of his neck as if trying to remember the exact words the blond had given them.

“Yeah he is paranoid like that,” Letty agreed with a nod.

Mia could only nod as she knew that they were both right.

**BDBDBD**

Dom was forced to eat as everyone prepared to get everything ready for the following day. All they needed was the exact location where they were keeping Brian. He watched as Tej worked on his own computer, while the rest of Hobbs men prepared everything that might be needed in case someone was injured. He watched as they worked in synced, and for a moment he wondered if Brian had worked the same way with them but as soon as the thought entered his mind Dom shook it off. He knew that Brian didn’t give his trust easily, he might work well with someone but it didn’t mean he trusted them with his life like he trusted Dom and the rest of their family.

“You will have to rest tonight, tomorrow we will need you at your best,” Vince said as he sat next to him. “We will also need you to try to keep a cool head; we can’t just barge in there without thinking and hoping for the best. We need both of you alive not just the Buster.”

“I know V, but it’ll be hard to do so,” Dom admitted getting his friend off guard. “I know that I have to try to keep a cool head tomorrow and that Brian and the rest of you guys count on that. I just don’t know what we will find and that is what concerns me. I don’t want to find Brian hurt in anyway, and if that is the case there is no guaranteed that I will be able to keep my cool and not do something about it.”

“I’ll try to stay near you to make sure you don’t do something stupid, but I need you to do the best you can to keep that temper of yours in control,” Vince said standing up. “I’ll tell Tej and see if we can adjust things around a little to make sure we keep an eye on both you and Brian.”

Dom smirked and nodded in agreement; he knew that his family was just making sure he would be able to control himself. While he was able to guarantee that when it was someone else in his family, he wasn’t able to do the same when it came to Brian. When he had stayed in Los Angeles before finding Brian it had been hell on earth for him and his family. He hadn’t been able to go easy on his family, and to an extend Dom knew that they were only trying to help by not challenging him. Well everyone except Mia; Dom smiled at the reminder of his sister. Someone that had always challenged him to make sure that he knew what he was doing and to try to keep everything cool between all of them. That is until Brian came around.

“We can arrange something,” Dom heard Tej say as he passed them in order to go to the room he would had been sharing with Brian had the blond made it with them during their transfer.

“…sure, Boss?” Dom heard one of Hobbs’s men asked the man as he scanned the computer screens.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t,” Hobbs answered without missing a beat.

Dom just shook his head slightly before continuing to his room. He knew that if he stopped and started to talk with them there it was sure fact that there would be a fight, especially without Brian there.

‘ _Soon Brian, we will have you back with us soon._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: SORRY SORRY SORRY, I know I promised to try to go back to the one week thing. But this chapter was proving to be the most difficult of them all. Seriously, I was done with Liam’s POV and I got stuck, until finally I figured out whose POV was going to be next. Anyway, I will try to update next week. No promises though, but I hope the wait was worth it. :) :) :)
> 
> PS: For those that like to read Pure Love I will do my best to update it tomorrow or later today, since I’m currently halfway through and I just wanted to update this story. :) :) :)
> 
> Don’t forget to comment/review :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: I know it’s been a long time, and I apologize for that. Life just got in the way, and haven’t been able to type recently. I will promise though that I will keep updating until the story is over. Now because this chapter will be a little more on the description side of the place and emotions their might not be a lot of dialog. I hope that okay with all of you. So enjoy. :)

Brian could hear the noise that was happening around him, the place he was being held in seemed to echo everything tens fold if one didn’t know how to stay quiet. The ware house didn’t look too different to the ones he had seen before, the only difference he saw was that it seemed to hold a lot more than that ones he had worked before he joined the Academy to become an undercover. Some of his missions had been of him either working for the drug lords or transporting some of their deals so they could know some of their routes and close them down once they had capture the bastard. Blue eyes opened to see that there were several men walking up and down the aisle where the windows were located. He was able to tell that no one from the outside would really be able to see them unless they got closer. He really hoped that the GPS device he had in him still worked and his lover would come help him get out of the situation he found himself in.

“I think they will fall for the decoy we didn’t really hide where we were moving, just where we were actually putting O’Conner,” Marina was saying.

Brian knew that she either didn’t know that her voice could actually travel a long distance in the warehouse since it didn’t have many things inside. Or if she was doing it intentionally to get a rise out of him. The blond pretended to not have heard anything, he was good at that. He had learned early on that if he acted a certain way he was able to get everyone to drop their guard around him. He was just a white boy playing at being a wanting to become someone; he knew that when he allow everyone to underestimate him they would reveal a lot more than they should.

‘ _I really hope that you come soon D, I don’t think Liam will keep his promise,_ ’ Brian thought as he noticed that both siblings were talking not too far from him. Liam’s eyes were on Brian but not high on his face that he would noticed he was awake yet. ‘ _I really hope he won’t go through it._ ’

**BDBDBD**

Luke watched as Dom maneuvered easily through the streets without seeming to be out of place or in a hurry. He was glad that at least one of his friends was with him or he knew that the man might not wait for them to follow through the plan; especially if he heard that Brian was in more danger than what they suspected. The plan was sound and if they followed it they would be minor if at all any casualties on their side. He just hoped that Liam wasn’t near Brian, while he knew that the blond wasn’t a stranger to death he wasn’t sure about Dom. As they got closer to the warehouses Luke was able to see that several of his men begun to station themselves on the rooftops to get a better view. While he only had three snipers, they were the best in their job. He had wanted to get Brian on his team but the blond had only laughed it off and walked away. It had shocked Luke when it happened until he later saw the actual reason the blond had refused wasn’t because he didn’t like working with them but because he was best in protecting and infiltrating.

“Think things will turn out fine?”

Luke looked at the man next to him, he could see that he was worry but he wasn’t sure the reason behind it.

“If everything goes as planned, which they rarely do than yes. If they don’t then we will have to act on the spot and hope we are making the right decisions,” Luke answered.

“Are you saying that because of Toretto?”

Luke nodded but didn’t elaborated more, he knew that they needed to concentrate on the mission and if he delved too deep into the dynamics of the Toretto and O’Conner family they wouldn’t be concentrated enough to keep everyone alive. It seemed like the man right next to him knew what he was thinking, and in a way Luke wasn’t surprised much, he had chosen the man as his second for that reason alone. The man knew when to keep pushing and when to back down in order to keep a cool head during their missions.

“ _We are going to be hitting their sight in five, so make sure to look like you are going for the warehouse we agreed on. Or things will go downhill before we even get close enough to save Brian and catch the Caine siblings._ ”

“Affirmative,” Luke answered before nodding to his men and getting into position.

**BDBDBD**

Marina watched as the cars got closer to her location, she knew that O’Conner was on the other warehouse and that her brother was right in saying that she had to stay there and make it seemed like they were getting to the right location. As long as they saw one of them it was a more likely chance that they would believe the other was close to O’Conner in order to make an exchange. She took out her own gun and motioned all the men around her to get into position, she would wait until they were closer in order to start shooting. She watched as the cars stopped before they reached their shooting ranged, and she wondered if they knew that they were waiting for them. She knew that she would only shoot if they did it first, especially if she wanted to get her hands on Roman Pearce. It was something she had discussed with her brother, she watched as the cars just stayed there, the drivers hard to see from that distance. She was able to tell though that they seemed to be waiting for some kind of signal, she didn’t know what but she for the first time she knew that she wouldn’t like the outcome of this confrontation.

“ _Marina, how are things on your end?_ ” Liam’s voice questioned suddenly.

“They seem to be waiting for something,” Marina answered her eyes narrowing at the stillness of the cars in front of her. “Are things silent on your end, or will I need to send more men?”

“ _No, things are silent on this end, seems like things are working as we planned,_ ” came Liam’s cocky reply.

Marina didn’t say anything though, she knew that her brother would always celebrate before they actually won. She knew that it wasn’t a good thing since they never knew what the other was planning, when their opponent was predictable she joined her brother. Moments like this though, when she didn’t know how the others next move would be, that’s when she got worry.

**BDBDBD**

Liam watched as Brian O’Conner looked at him, his blue eyes not showing any kind of emotion. It was as if he was looking at the famous ‘Snowman’ that all the people in the police force would call him. For the first time he wondered if he would be able to break the man at all, his blue eyes just stared at him as if they were looking into his soul and judging him for his actions. He licked his lips allowing his eyes to roam the long lean body and for a moment he wondered if he had enough time to make a claim on the man and break the promise he had made his sister.

“I wondered how Dominic would have reacted if he saw how I got to break you,” Liam said tracing O’Conner’s right check. “Would it had break him as well, seeing how I broke you in both body and mind and he was unable to do anything. All he would be able to do was watched as you screamed.”

O’Conner just kept watching him, his blue eyes blank of any emotion.

“I broke someone like you once, you know,” Liam confessed to see if that would get a reaction out of the blond, but there was nothing. “Everyone believed that he was just like ice, his eyes seemed to freeze everyone around him. No one wanted to go near him, but once I broke him I made sure that everyone had fun with him. I think I’ll do that same with you as well.”

Liam felt his anger begin to rise when he was still unable to get an outer reaction from the blond man. What angered him more though was that O’Conner didn’t even said anything, his mouth was closed, but it was relax. It was as if he was sure that Liam would not do what he was saying.

“Think your friends will get to you in time?”

**BDBDBD**

Mia watched as Jesse paced the room while Letty and Leon were sitting close to each other. They weren’t touch and Mia wasn’t if the reason behind that was her or their worry for their family. She was sure it was a little bit of both, all of them were waiting to get news from Tej to tell them how everything was going. If they were able to get Brian back safe and that they were able to go back home without worrying about the Caine Siblings anymore. It wasn’t something she wanted to keep thinking about. She knew that her brother had done the right thing all those years ago, and the situation they were currently in didn’t seemed to be in their favor but she hoped that there was someone looking over Brian and keeping him safe from Liam.

She had done some research when all the others were sleeping and she hadn’t been able to do the same. She had read everything about the Caine siblings to see what they were up against. She had read about their past, while Liam took most of the brutality his sister had been forced to watched and unable to do anything to help her brother. Mia had started to pity them, especially because she understood the bond that they seemed to have. That was until she read what Liam had done when he was in prison and behind his sister’s back. Apparently Liam had made sure his sister wouldn’t find out until after the deed was done.

“-a!”

Mia looked up to see that the other three occupants staring at her in worry.

“Sorry just worry,” Mia said and she watched as the other’s nodded in understanding. She watched as Leon touched Letty’s belly and she sent a silent prayer to her parents to keep both her lover and her brother safe from any danger. She knew that she needed Vince to be there with her so they could both watched their child grow up. She didn’t want her child to go through the same thing as she did, but she also knew that Vince was the only other one that could keep Dom safe if Brian was unable to be there with him.

“They’ll come back to us, they have to come back safe to us,” Jesse whispered when Mia began to rub her belly as if in pain.

Mia just nodded, but didn’t voiced her fears, she had a feeling that something wrong was going to happen and all she could do was pray that she was wrong.

**BDBDBD**

Vince watched as Dom kept clenching and unclenching his hands around the wheel. It wasn’t too noticeable to the ones that didn’t really know him, but it was noticeable enough that Vince knew Dom would react in a bad way if Brian was in a larger danger than what they believed. They had stopped in the agreed hideout and were just waiting for Tej to tell them it was time to move in. it wasn’t an easy thing to asked out of Dom, especially when Liam might be in the same warehouse as Brian. If that was the case, Vince knew that his brother was imagining the worst case scenario. Liam wasn’t known for being patient, which meant if he hadn’t already tried to rape Brian he would try to do it where his sister wasn’t present.

“We are almost there D, just a little longer. I’m sure that Brian is being his usual Snowman.”

“Doesn’t helped when I heard that Liam had already broken someone that was like an Iceman as well,” Dom growled.

“You said it, like and Iceman, Brian isn’t ice he is snow,” Vince argued knowing that it was the only way that he would be able to calm Dom at least until they got the signal to go in.

Vince watched as his friend just pressed his lips together but didn’t say anything else.

**BDBDBD**

As soon as the signal was given Dom got off the car followed closely by Vince, he knew his friend was keeping an eye on his actions as well as their surroundings. Dom wasn’t stupid he knew that he needed to stay cool as long as possible, he needed to get Brian back but he couldn’t risk losing one of his family members either. It wasn’t something that he would be able to forgive himself for if it ever came to that. He needed Brian to be next to him though so that he was able to keep going in life, Dom didn’t know if it was right the way he loved Brian and he knew that his lover felt the same way. They might be able to go through life without committing suicide if one of them died before the other, but it wouldn’t be living either.

“ _Are you inside yet?_ ” Tej’s voice asked.

“Close, we are about to enter,” Vince answered in a low voice that not many would be able to believe the man was capable of. Dom was grateful his friend and brother were with him he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to answer the same way without snapping at their friend.

“ _Once inside be try to stay silent, it seems like most of their men are in this warehouse and if the other looks full it certainly won’t mask an echo if a sound is made,_ ” Tej informed them.

Dom smirked, it seemed that Tej and Rome had been successful in entering the warehouse that had seemed to have more men inside as if guarding something or someone. Dom knew that the two men would exit and head their way before giving the signal to Hobbs in order for the men to act and begin the distraction so they would be able to rescue Brian.

“ _It seems that you were right Dom,_ ” Tej said suddenly and Dom froze for a moment as the implication of that statement registered in his mind. Dom had asked Tej to tell him if the two siblings separated in ordered for one of them to be in the front of the attacked while the other was with Brian. If he knew Liam at all Dom knew that Marina would be at the front giving orders while the bastard was with Brian trying to break his lover.

‘ _I’m coming Brian,_ ’ Dom thought as he took a deep breath to control himself in order to concentrate in what was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Well here is the end of Chapter 23. Please forgive me for the delay in this chapter, I just have never wrote anything that is remotely close to this and it was difficult for me to write it. I mean I knew how it look in my mind, I just didn’t know how to put it into words. I hope that the wait was worth it. I will try to update more often, but since the ending is approaching I think that the next chapter will be easier to type. Especially the confrontation between Liam and Dom. :)
> 
> PS: Don’t forget to leave a comment/review.  
> Until Next Time :) :)
> 
> PSS: For those that also read Pure Love, I’m working on the current chapter, but I should be able to update it before the end of next week. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: I know that it’s been a long while, and I know it should have been easy to finish the story. What I didn’t count on was the rescue part of the story to be so hard. I mean really all Dom has to do is go in and save Brian. But no, I had to make it difficult for myself and want to tell you what was going on with Dom and Brian. So here it is, I hope that all of you like it, so don’t forget to leave a comment/review at the end. :) :) :)

Liam watched as the blond kept looking at him, his blue eyes following each of his movements as if trying to figure out what he would do. He was able to see that the blond would make sure that the men that were with them were still there. It was as if he knew that Liam wouldn’t do anything to him while they were there, and in a way O’Conner would be right. He needed to keep this from his sister so he would have to send the men away. Only that they would have to do it one by one so there wouldn’t be any kind of suspicion coming up. He started simple sending someone to check the surrounding area and to make sure that there wasn’t anyone getting in.

Once it was apparent that the one he had sent was taking a while to return he send someone else. It wouldn’t be long before he was left alone with O’Conner without having any interruption until Marina returned with the rest of the blonde’s crew captured. It wasn’t like he was hiding what he was really doing, and the men with him were smart enough to know that he wanted them gone, but that he would try to give the blond the illusion of them coming back.

“ _Are things still quiet over there?_ ” Marina’s voice came over the radio making Liam look away from the blond.

“Yes, and on your end?” Liam questioned backed. He knew that while he would enjoy breaking the blond he had to keep a cool head as well in order to assist his sister if possible. They had it win though, the others would surrender once they noticed that O’Conner wasn’t on the warehouse they were raiding.

“ _They seem to be waiting for something. I know for a fact though that they don’t have someone new with them. They seem to know what they are doing if their fucking patience is anything to go by is waiting for me to attack first._ ”

“Don’t give them that satisfaction then, wait until they do so first,” Liam responded grimly, his eyes going towards O’Conner to see that blond was smirking.

Marina didn’t say anything else and Liam left it at that. He knew that if his sister needed him she would call and that there were enough men protecting her to make sure nothing happened to her.

“Go see if Marina needs anything and then join the others, do make sure not to tell her what I’m planning to do,” Liam ordered one the last three men in the warehouse.

“Yes sir,” one of them answered before motioning the others to follow.

Liam watched as the smirked disappeared from O’Conner, his blue eyes still watching him. They had not blinked since they had opened and stared at Liam, it was as if he was waiting for Liam to make the first move so he could counter it with something else. It wouldn’t work, all tied up as he was but it was something that Liam would be glad to take away.

**BDBDBD**

It seemed like Liam was trying to celebrate something that he hadn’t won or would win just yet. Vince knew that the more men that came out of the warehouse the more desperate Dom became to go inside. It was something they had to do though, wait for the last man to exit the building in order to just take out Liam Caine out. Vince also knew that if he hadn’t been there that it was most likely that Dom would have entered the warehouse by now without any care to his own safety. Or he was probably selling his friend short, he knew that Dom wouldn’t put Brian in danger even if he had to wait.

“How many men are left inside?” Dom’s question made Vince look towards to his friend for a moment before returning his gaze towards the closed door.

They didn’t have to wait long, since the last three men exit the building, they waited until they were close enough to attack and subdue the men. The man they had left conscious in order to get answer out of him was left behind all tied up along with the others and his mouth close shut. They couldn’t risk the man screaming or making too much noise and get them found before they were able to be inside the warehouse.

**BDBDBD**

Tej didn’t know how to feel about waiting for Vince and Dom to get inside the warehouse. They either had been found out, or they had found an easier way to enter but that would take longer in order to enter the warehouse without alerting Liam. It was most likely the latter but one could never be too sure. Dom had a different way of getting things done, at least he knew that he would try to keep a cool head while Brian was in danger. Tej stayed stilled along with Rome, waiting for the green light along with everyone else to take out Marina along with anyone that was on her side. He just hoped that there wouldn’t be anyone hurt on their side. It wasn’t something that any of them could think about, but it was something that all of them knew could happen. Especially with both Dom and Brian being hurt already.

“Think they’ll be inside soon, I don’t think I can stay like this for much longer,” Rome whispered suddenly.

“I’m surprised you’ve stayed like that this long, bro,” Tej responded teasingly in the same low tone.

“Fuck you.”

**BDBDBD**

The movement was sudden and unexpected. Marina knew that they were waiting for something but she hadn’t expected for them to start acting the moment she had told her brother that she was currently fine and to keep the men with him in case she had to go in that direction. She hadn’t even noticed when the men behind her had become hostages themselves before the cars in front of the warehouse began to move towards them at high speed. It was as if they knew they would be safe, but it wasn’t really a possibility since they shouldn’t have known that things were going downhill for her. It was a good thing that Liam still had O’Conner or they wouldn’t be able to negotiate and getting the rest of the blonde’s crew under their thumb.

“I think you will find out that we have a mutual friend that wouldn’t want Brian O’Conner hurt at all,” Tej Parker said from behind her.

“We don’t have a _mutual friend_ Parker,” Marina sneered at the man as she raised her radio. “Liam, I think that we have someone here that needs a reminder who we have with us.”

For a moment Marina thought that the men in front of her would have frozen at the knowledge that they had raided the wrong warehouse. All she saw though was identical smirks gracing their lips. The doors to the warehouse she was currently in were thrown down with two cars entering; but that couldn’t be right, she had seen at least four or six cars in front of her.

“Liam?” Marina questioned when her brother didn’t answered right away.

“ _Liam’s a little busy right now,_ ” O’Conner’s voice came over the radio.

**BDBDBD**

Brian didn’t know what he would do if Liam got any closer to him, he knew that he would fight the man. He knew that he wouldn’t allowed him the satisfaction of seeing how much this unsettled him, Brian knew that Caine would thrive in those feelings making them grow more and more until Brian would have no choice but to break. It wasn’t an option either, Brian knew that if he ever allowed himself to go down that road not only would he be betraying his lover but himself as well. Dom had made him promise to always fight, to not allow anyone to break him.

“To bad Dominic Toretto is dead, I would have enjoyed the look on his face when I started to play with you and he would have no choice but to watch,” Liam said as he caressed Brian’s left cheek.

“I wouldn’t really bet on that,” Brian sneered as he jerked his head back without taking his blue eyes out of Liam. “Dom would have known better than to allow something like that to break him. If anything you are signing your death sentence.”

Brian watched as Liam threw his head back in a bark of laughter, as if what Brian was saying was actually funny. The blond knew differently though, he knew that the moment Dom was allowed to move without having others following him he would search for Brian until he found him. It wouldn’t matter how long it would take, and Brian would do the same too. All he had to do at the moment though was hope that his lover would find him and wouldn’t fall for Marina’s trap.

“Look around you O’Conner, there is no one here to stop me from destroying you piece by piece,” Liam said grabbing Brian’s chin and forcing the man to stay still. “You have given me something to entertain me until I’m tired of you, a new toy if you will.”

“The problem with that Liam Caine is that there is someone that will stop you before you even touch me,” Brian said his blue eyes never leaving the man in front of him even when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

“And who would that be?” Liam questioned.

“Me,” Dom’s voice came suddenly from the floor above as he pointed a gun at Liam Caine.

Brian didn’t know how to really describe the man’s reaction to his lover suddenly being in front of them. It was both comical and dangerous at the same time, because although Brian knew that Dom would do everything he could to keep the blond safe Liam was still a dangerous man.

“So it seems like you are still alive, it seems that I have someone to kill once I’m out of here,” Liam sneered once he recovered. Brian could see the wary in his eyes though and he knew that they had actually caught Liam Caine off guard.

“I would drop your weapons down before I blow your brains out,” Vince’s voice came so suddenly from behind Liam that Brian knew if he wasn’t tied down on the table he would have also jumped. “I’m not going to repeat myself.”

Brian watched as Dom jumped down from the second floor and he was glad it wasn’t a too high up jump. Blue eyes connected with brown ones and Brian finally allowed himself to relax slightly. He knew that with both Vince and Dom there things would turn for the better. Once the bald man reached Brian, he was untied quickly before all three men force Liam to kneel down and tied his hand behind his back before tying them around his ankles as well as a safety thing in order to keep the man from moving too much and catching them off guard.

“ _Liam, I think that we have someone here that needs a reminder who we have with us._ ” Marina’s voice came suddenly making them look towards their hostage.

“It seems that your sister has found herself in the same position as you,” Vince said calmly as he passed the radio to Brian.

“ _Liam?_ ”

“Liam’s a little busy right now,” Brian answered in his most calm tone.

“We should join the rest, after all we don’t want the siblings to be too far from each other,” Vince said as Dom begun to check Brian’s shoulder wound.

**BDBDBD**

Dom kept Brian close to him as he watch Vince force Liam to walk in front of them, he could see that the injured the blond had acquired when he was captured had been treated. While he knew it wasn’t a well done job, he also knew that because it his lover had been safe for a while. That shot had not only allowed them to find the blond in time before Liam Caine could hurt Brian in a way that even Dom wasn’t sure how his lover would come out.

“We’ll have Mia check that wound when we get back, I don’t want it to get infected or worse,” Dom softly so only his lover would hear.

“Sure,” Brian responded his blue eyes on Liam’s back as if trying to figure out how to kill the man without leaving any trace leading to him.

Dom scanned the area, while it wasn’t too far from the other warehouse they had to be careful or they ran the risk of having missed someone in order to get to Brian fast. The men that he and Vince had captured were still in the same place they had left them in. All of them looking towards Liam as if pleading for the man to find a way to help them escape. It was something that Dom had always detested, it had been the same way in prison. The lower ranked prisoners always looked towards those they were working for to get them out of trouble. It hadn’t always worked due to the fact that the ‘leaders’ prefer to have someone to take the blame for them rather than get themselves in trouble.

“I guess having both siblings in the same room would be a good thing, we will just have to make sure they don’t try to escape,” Brian said as Dom got the other men to stand up and walk in front of Liam and Vince.

“Think we should keep them far apart or close together?”

“I don’t think either is good, they might have a code to communicate and that would be a mistake we can’t afford. We will just have to get Tej inject them the same GPS I have in me,” Brian whispered so that Liam wouldn’t catch his answer.

Dom nodded in understanding, he knew his lover was right. It would also help Hobbs to keep track of the two, the only thing that Dom hoped for was that Tej had upgraded the track device so that they would know instantly where the two where. They could afford to wait like they did with Brian in order to figure out where his lover was. Dom didn’t think he would be able to go through that again, and he really hoped that he wouldn’t have to go through it again. He knew that it was wishful thinking since they could never know if someone else would come later on in their life. While the bald man hoped that wasn’t the case since there would be kids by then.

As they got closer to the other warehouse Dom tighten his hold on Brian for a second before taking a deep breath. He knew that he hadn’t really been himself since Brian had been taken but he also had to thank his friends for making sure that he wouldn’t do something rash that might had ended in something different. Dom watched as the ones in front of him entered the warehouse first before following with Brian; they watched as Hobbs kept a hold on Marina as the woman saw her brother and seemed to think to want to go to him.

“I wouldn’t try that if I were you,” Brian warned the woman making her look towards them and making her freeze upon seeing Dom.

“Seems no one bothered to tell her I was alive,” Dom said with a slight smirked when he noticed Marina pale.

“It’s more fun to see their reactions upon seeing someone they think they have killed, makes things a lot more easier on us to see who is the liar,” Hobbs’s second in command said with a slight shrugged of his shoulders.

“So what are you going to do with them?” Brian asked.

“We have a plane waiting for us, so we will be leaving in a ten,” Hobbs answered. “I’ll make sure that this two won’t be going after anyone else after today.”

“I’ll see you back on the other side then,” Brian answered as he watched Tej take out two small devices before going towards Liam and Marina. It seemed that both siblings knew what the other was planning since they began to struggle even more. “I wouldn’t do that, if you continue to struggle believe me things will only be more painful.”

“I think I can take it,” Marina sneered while glaring at the blond.

Dom watched as Brian only smiled before turning towards Roman and lifting an eyebrow as if telling his friend he had permission to do whatever he wanted while Hobbs and his men busied themselves with something as if nothing was happening. Dom could only shake his head slightly before guiding his lover towards one of the cars waiting for them so they could go back to their hideout and stay there for a little while before going back with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaki: Once again I ask everyone to forgive me for the long wait for this chapter. I really didn’t planned to take this long to update. So please tell if you liked it or not. Seems like this chapter was a little anticlimactic, really not what I image but I like it either way I hope is the same for all of you.
> 
> PS: I will be taking a little longer to update Pure Love so I ask for forgiveness on that. But don’t worry I will be finishing the story soon since it seems like it’s coming to a close.
> 
> Until Next Time :) :) :)


End file.
